Just One More Thing
by kj4ever
Summary: It seems like it is all down hill after a bad night at a bar with his friends. Attempted rape, Attempter murder, charecter death, teenagers, underage drinking, Sasuke cutting, drug abuse. Alternate Unicevers real world, Dis: I don't own Naruto.
1. His Key Chain

The halls were loud in the morning as all the other kids put their books into their lockers and stopped to chat with their friends. Naruto Uzumaki, for some reason, loved that sound. It echoed in his head and woke him up a little.

Naruto walked toward his locker as he opened his locker he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to Sakura Haruno, a good friend to Naruto, pink hair and somewhat annoying. But even so, she had a good head on her shoulders.

They both smiled at each other, a silent greeting being exchanged between the two. Sakura looked away as she finished putting her books away. Naruto knew she would probably bring _the incident_ up.

Sakura closed her locker and crossed her arms looking at Naruto. Naruto did the same and stared at her with a cocked eye brow. She had a sympathized look on her face.

"Don't even start, Sakura." Naruto made his voice stern. "I wasn't gonna say a word." She said putting her hands up in a 'back-off' kind of way.

Naruto looked at her and scoffed at her words. '_Whatever! You want to know what happened!' _"C'mon, Sakura! Everyone wants to say something...or ask something...or...I don't know."

Sakura put her hands on his shoulders and smiled. "Can you blame them? Everything that happened, or whatever happened...everyone heard about it by Sunday morning. They all want to know what really happened." Naruto rolled his eyes at her and she lowered her arms with a sigh.

"Can you at least tell me?"

Naruto just stared at her like she was stupid. "What the hell are you talking about? You were there! You know what happened." Sakura scrunched her face with anger. "uh, No, I don't. I was inside when it happened. I only got out there after the cops showed up."

Naruto turned his head away from her curiosity and stared at his locker. "Jeesh, Sakura, can't you just forget about it?" She rolled her eyes. "Why?" She "almost" screamed.

"Because," Naruto forced a glare to his face. "I do!"

The words were clear and solid. For some reason there was sadness on his face after the glare melted away. Sakura involuntarily backed up a little, shaken by the sudden anger that just came from the blonde. She looked over his face. '_Man, he's kind of torn up about this.'_

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto." She spoke quietly. Naruto looked at Sakura. _'She looks petrified...' _Naruto thought. He looked around at the other students who were roaming the halls. He expected them to be looking at the two while they had this little conversation, but none of them were. He closed his eyes and sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just..." He trailed off leaving his words hanging in the air. "Don't worry about it." Sakura smiled. "I would've snapped too." They both exchanged half halfhearted smiles before Naruto broke the peace.

"Oh! Here!" Naruto quickly turned and rummaged through his locker. He pulled out a medium sized book with his name etched on the bottom. Sakura stared at it as though it disgusted her or something. "A yearbook? Are you kidding me?" She said.

"No no." Naruto smiled and looked down at the book. "I get one every year. I just never had anyone sign it before." Sakura put her hand on her hip. "So you want me to sign it?"

"Yeah! C'mon Sakura. This is our last week in Junior High. I want something to remember you by. You're the only one who o hasn't signed yet." Sakura took the book from Naruto and began flipping through the pages looking for her pictures. "Naruto you talking like you're never going to see me again."

"Well, you never know." He said. "Iruka-sensei said we have to go to boarding schools. But there are three different high schools. That test we took last Thursday; the results are how they decide what school we get sent to. There's one for smart people. One for really smart people, and one for the...not-so-smart people." Naruto put his finger on his chin and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling, and spoke sarcastically. "Hmmm, I wonder which on I'll get in to."

Sakura shoved Naruto's chest, almost knocking him down, laughing. "Naruto, shut up. You could get into any of those schools." Naruto laughed a little. "Yeah,_but_ I have a way better chance of getting into the school for the not-smart people. As for you, you'll defiantly get sent to the smarty pants academy."

Sakura shoved the yearbook into Naruto's locker and walked away saying "Yeah, you're probably right." Naruto closed his locker and followed her to the class room.

* * *

When they got to the class room Sakura went over and started talking to Ino. Naruto took a seat in the back. He laid his head on the desk and began to stare off into nothingness. He let his mind drift to pure thought, blocking out all the things outside his mind.

_'God! I can't get Saturday out of my head. I cant believe I actually let the cops take him. I mean, he was just trying to help me. That guy wouldn't stop, then Sasuke came to rescue me...like a knight in black t-shirt armor."_ Naruto turned his head the other way and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think if he really just called Sasuke a "Knight in black t-shirt armor". (AN: Kinda corny, huh? ;P) _'He didn't have to start beating the hell out of that guy. Pft! He didn't have to hit me either. What the fuck was his problem? Then again, it was his last night in Konaha. Maybe he wanted to go out with a bang or something....But I did hit him first...multiple times actually...before he actually hit me. Damn it! Why the hell should I care? He's a...stupid...stupid head. I'm glad he's gone. Oh no I'm not. I want him back. Wait. Eww! What the hell am I saying? I never even had him to begin with. I never wanted him. I DON'T like Sasuke like that. I don't like Sasuke at all. But there was that one time when we-No! I don't want to go back down that lane again. We were just kids...Ahh! Why is shit so complicated?'_

Naruto's eyes shot open when he felt someone thump him on the head. "Hey! Hey! Naruto, my main blonde man. What's up?" Naruto looked at his hyper brunette friend, Kiba. He sat up in his seat and faced Kiba who was sitting in the desk across from Naruto. "Not much. Just waiting for you." He spoke through a yawn. "Well aren't you a loyal friend" Kiba said patting Naruto's head.

He put his feet up on the desk and wiggled around until he was comfortable. Naruto put his head back on the desk facing Kiba. He went right back into the blank nothingness to argue with himself some more.

"Dude! Can you believe it? We actually have to got to boarding school? If you ask me, I think we should just go to high school here. Wait, do we even have a high-school here? No-Scratch that. I don't think we should go to high-school at all. I mean, I already know how to add big numbers, I know how to cook, and I know how to fuck...so I'm pretty much set." Kiba chuckled at his own stupidity. He looked over at Naruto and realized he wasn't paying attention.

_'Oh...My...God...'_ Kiba thought. _'He's depressed. Fuck! I knew this would happen. I was kind of hoping he would just be pissed off or something about all that shit that happened. But he's all...sad!...No! No. Maybe I'm wrong'_

"Naruto...what are you doing?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked at Kiba. "Nothing." Kiba put his feet on the floor and leaned closer to Naruto. "Are you surrrrre?" Naruto smiled trying to reassure the dog boy. "Yeah, why?" He asked. "Well for a second there it looked like you were...sulking?"

Naruto mumbled something to himself while laying his head back on the desk. "oh yeah? What the fuck would I be _sulking _about?" His voice was muffled since his face was pressed into the desk. Kiba just rolled his eyes at the response. "I don't know...maybe you lost something...maybe you you broke a nail. Hmmm...I don't know...perhaps...Sasuke!"

Naruto looked at Kiba for a second, then turned his head away. "I hope that fucking bastards dead." Kiba looked at Naruto feeling the sprinkle of pain in his words. "Naruto...you don't mean that. You just-" Kiba's words were brought to an abrupt stop when he saw Naruto's eyes and the hurt in them. "Kiba, just don't talk about him, ok?...please?" Naruto's words were slow and indirect. Kiba pat his friend on the back and settled in his seat. "You got it, man."

_

* * *

_

"Naruto." Shikamaru walked up behind him with his hands in his pockets. The blonde dobe turned and gave him a huge smile. Even though Shikamaru was a lazy, uninteresting, quiet weirdo, he was one of Naruto's greatest friends. He was most likely one of the people who will get into the 'smart people school'.

"Hey Shika!" Shikamaru frowned at the pet name his friend gave him. "I told you not to call me that." Naruto shot Shikamaru those big blue puppy dog eyes. That was sort of his way of a small of apologizing. "Oh don't give me that." Shikamaru said. "do you want to go up to the bar with us? Jiraiya said we don't need those fake IDs anymore."

Naruto stared at his idiot friend. _'Damn it, Shika. Why would you ask me that? Do you honestly think I would want to go back there?' _He thought to himself. "No, I can't." Naruto said.

"Why?"

"I have homework."

"Dude, its the last week of school. We don't have home work."

"I have to take my dog to the vet."

"You don't have a dog."

Naruto sighed to himself. _'Shika! You're supposed to be the smart one here. Stop doing this shit.' _"I'm just busy...and tired." Naruto looked up at his friend hoping he wouldn't come back with something stupid like 'you're not tired' or 'you're not busy'. "Ok. Whatever. See you tomorrow." Shikamaru walked off through the side door of the building.

Naruto went to his locker, opened it and put his books from last period in it. As he was shutting the door, he noticed all the pictures of him and his friends taped to the inside of the locker: He payed more attention to the ones of him and Sasuke. Him and Sasuke at the amusement park. Him and Sasuke drunk at the park dancing on the picnic tables. It was just him and Sasuke...everywhere...all the time. Most of the time doing things that should get them in trouble. Either way they had a great time together. But remembering the good times made him angry for some reason. Naruto put his hand over the pictures. Without even thinking about it he tore all of them down and slammed the locker door shut. He stormed out of the side doors mumbling to himself. "Fucker!"

Naruto walked home trying to keep Sasuke out of his head. Of course, it wasn't that easy. So, the whole 45 minutes were consumed by the good and bad thoughts of Sasuke.

Naruto lived in the "poor" part of the city of Konaha. He lived in a rented two bedroom house. Naruto lives with his dad, Minato, since his mother died when he was younger.

Naruto walked into the apartment and he sat his bag on the floor next to the door. He walked through the living room into the kitchen. Minato was sitting at the kitchen table in his pajamas eating crackers. He was reading one of his weird parenting books; greatest things in the world according to him. "Hey Naruto! How was your first day without Sasuke?" Minato blurted the words as if they were just everyday conversation starters. Well...they were to him. But to Naruto they were demon screams. But he couldn't let his dad know that. "Fine." Naruto replied.

"That's good. Its a shame he and Itachi had to move. You were so close to them, Sasuke especially." Minato said shoving a cracker into his mouth. Naruto knew his dad would, unknowingly, begin pushing the Sasuke button if he didn't get out of the kitchen fast. He grabbed a pepsi from the fridge and left the kitchen. "Wait!" he heard his dad call. "Come bond with me!" Naruto rolled his eyes and looked back at his dad. "What? Do I have to?"

"Yes! Or you're grounded until you're twenty three." Minato shouted back. Naruto walked back into the kitchen. He sat at the table across from his dad. Minato continued to grin in an odd way making Naruto uncomfortable. "What?" Naruto asked a little annoyed. "Oh nothing. I'm just trying to read you." The older man said. "What exactly are you trying to read, dad?" Naruto narrowed his gaze. "I'm trying to see if you're becoming a man." Minato said narrowing his gaze too.

Naruto's eyes widened and a blush smeared through his face. "What the hell? I am a man! Why do you have to be so weird? I'm going up stairs." Naruto got up from his seat and ran for the stairs. "Naruto, I'm just trying to be a good parent!" Minato called out to his son. "Well stop! You're scaring me!" Naruto yelled half way to the stairs.

Naruto ran into his room and shut the door behind him. He sighed and looked around at his wonderful room. The only place were he could hide from his father's craziness. He walked over to his bed and flicked on the night lamp. He looked at the alarm clock that was next to the lamp. 4:37pm was displayed in red. Naruto laid down on his bed and gripped at the orange and black bed sheets.

_'Jeez, why does he have to do stuff like that? He was trying to _read _me. I wonder if he could __actually do that. He should really stop reading those stupid parenting books. They keep telling him to _read me _and _bond with me_, and all other sorts of unholy things. Why does he even read them in the first place? He's not a bad dad. He doesn't need those books. Why can't he just....wing it?'_

Naruto laid there drifting through his mind. Once he let the thoughts slip away he noticed a faint beep...beep...beep circulating through his room. He sat up and looked around his bedroom in confusion. _'What the hell is that?' _Naruto thought to himself. He got up and began searching through his room. It was kind of hard though considering it was as messy as a barn yard.

When he lifted a pile of clothes next to his desk the beeping got a little louder. He grinned at his discovery of his small answering machine that his dad got for him a while back. _'Ha! Found you.' _Naruto taunted the poor machine in his head.

Naruto sat on the floor holding his machine in his hands listening to the beeping that seemed to get quieter if you try to concentrate on it long enough. He was afraid of hearing the message because he knew who it would be. He just figured he'd be wrong though. He gritted his teeth and pushed play.

_**"Beep...You have one new message. Sunday 4:49am...Bloop.......You fucking dick!" **_Naruto's eyes focused on the machine when he heard Sasuke's voice. _**"Y-you just let the cops take me! What the fuck is wrong with you? I was trying to help you! Do you have any idea what that guy was going to do to you? You're such a man-whore! I hope you fall off a building! I hope you get hit by a care! I hope...you get attacked by sick scary diseased cats! I hope you die! Fuck you Naruto!...god!....Beep."**_

Naruto reached up to feel his eyes warm with tears. He stared at the machine like it was Satan."Fuck you!" Naruto screamed and threw the machine across the room. It busted against the wall. Without thinking he ran downstairs. Minato was half way up the stairs when Naruto bolted past him. "Naruto, what was that big bang?" he asked. "It was me, dad. I'm going to Kiba's." Naruto didn't even glance at his dad on the way out. "Don't stay to long. It's a school night!" Minato yelled hoping Naruto heard him as he slammed the door behind him.

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto wasn't really going to Kiba's, he was heading to the bar. His uncle Jiraiya owns it. Naruto and his friends are allowed in as long as they don't drink. But of course they never follow that rule.

Naruto walked through the parking lot of the bar and almost wanted to cry, the memories of what happened Saturday and all that shit Sasuke said in the message. He held the tears as he walked into the smoked filled building. He saw Shino playing pool in the corner. Chouji was hanging out at the buffet, and Shikamaru was sitting at the bar eating nachos staring off into nothingness.

He walked over and took a seat next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at him with an uninterested face. "I thought you weren't coming." He said putting a cheese covered chip into his mouth. "I changed my mind." Naruto replied. "Are you gonna drink?"

Naruto laid his head on the bar facing Shikamaru and sighed. "I was thinking about it." Shikamaru took a drink of whatever he was drinking. "Kiba was right. You do looked depressed."

Naruto shot up quickly. "I'm not depressed!...I'm tired...i told you that." Shikamaru took another drink. "Whatever."

Naruto looked around the bar then turned his stool around. "Were is Kiba?" Shikamaru turned his stool too. "Bathroom. I should probably check on him. He's been in there for, like, an hour. Plus, he's drunk. He probably check on him. He probably drowned himself in the toilet or something." Naruto looked at him. "That's not funny." Shikamaru turned back around and grabbed a nacho. "I know. As you can see I'm very worried." Naruto rolled his eyes and started for the bathrooms. "I'll go look."

Naruto passed through waves of drunk men. Naruto always thought your life would have to be really fucked up if you're already sloshed by five in the afternoon. That's why he didn't do anything other than glare at the men who thought it was cute to molest him every time he walked by. Plus, his naughty side kind of liked the attention. ;P

It was pathetic, yet normal, to find Kiba sitting on the floors of the bathroom with a half drank bottle of tequila. _'If he's this bad now, he'll turn into one of those men out there.' _Naruto thought and chuckled a little. Kiba looked up and smiled waving his bottle in the air. "Naruto! G-good to sssee ya' buddy!" Kiba slurred. Naruto began walking towards Kiba but was halted. "Wait! Don't c-come near me!" Kiba yelled trying really hard to focus on Naruto. "Why?" Naruto questioned. "Because, y-you are all...depressed and sad...y-you're going to harsh m-my mellow." Naruto rolled his eyes and stated: "I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise not to harsh you're tequila soaked mellow, ok?" Kiba grinned and motioned for Naruto to come over. "Ok! Come on over!" He yelled.

Naruto slid down the wall and sat next to Kiba and hugged his legs to his chest. "I'm not depressed." Naruto stated. It was obvious that he was trying to convince himself the same thing. Kiba squinted his eyes and looked directly at Naruto. "Yes you are...y-you're soooo depressed...you make a fucking koala bear look happy." Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba didn't answer. He just moved closer to Naruto and pinched his cheeks. "C'mon, tell mother Kiba what's wrong." Naruto smacked Kiba's hand away. "Stop it dude!...Besides you said you didn't want me to harsh your mellow, remember?"

Kiba looked up at the ceiling. "No. Look, it might help if you t-talk about it." he said reassuringly. Naruto knocked his head against the wall, then looked at the brunette. "Fine...Sasuke left a message on my machine Sunday." Naruto sighed out. Kiba looked at Naruto waiting for him to continue. "What'd he say?" Naruto shook his head. "I don't know...stuff about me being a man-whore and he wants me to be eaten by diseased cats."

"Wow..." Kiba looked at the ground. "Why would he call you a tan bore? Is that like...a secret code for something?" _'God, he's deaf when he's drunk.' _Naruto thought to himself. "What? No, you fucking idiot. He called me A...Man...Whore! Fuck! You're so stupid." Kiba held his hands up in defense. "Hey hey hey...c-calm down...I just didn't hear you...why would he call you that?" Kiba asked. "Ugh! Ok...You remember that guy I was talking to here last Saturday?" He looked over at Kiba. "That guy that looked like Sasuke? Hah! I remember him. H-he was really scary. H-he reminded me of someone w-who would offfer me a brownie...and, like, not put any weed in it..." Kiba shuddered at the thought. "Really scary...but I think he liked you." Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah I think he liked me too." He stated avoiding eye contact.

Kiba scooted even closer to Naruto. "So you're whore because you two were talking?" Naruto played with his shirt sleeve still not looking at Kiba. "That's not all we did. We went out to the parking lot. Sasuke came out and saw him-" Kiba jumped in. "Fucking?" Naruto glared at him. "No you fucking pervert! What the hell is wrong with you? We were just kissing!...But...then...that guy wanted to do more stuff. A-and...I don't know...I was already pissed off about other shit. I thought if I let that guy touch me like that maybe I would get over every thing. Then he started doing stuff that I _didn't _want him to do. I kept telling him to stop, but he wouldn't. He tried to shove me in his car. And... that's when Sasuke showed up. He pretty much beat the hell out of that guy."

"So he helped you...w-why are you so upset?" Kiba asked. "Because he hit me too!" Naruto yelled. He wasn't really sure why he yelled. "Why'd he h-hit you?" Kiba looked confused. "Because...I hit him...a lot." Naruto spoke silently, sort of hoping Kiba wouldn't hear him. "W-what the hell? Why would you hhhit him?" Kiba was a little annoyed by what he heard from his friend. "Because!" Naruto yelled. "I didn't want his help." There was a long pause before Naruto continued again. "Someone called the cops. When they came they only took Sasuke. I wanted to tell them what really happened...but, I don't know, I was so pissed. I wanted Sasuke to get in trouble. But now I feel really bad about this."

Kiba stared at him, still confused. "I- I don't understand, N-Naruto. Why the fuck were you mad at him in the first place?" Naruto looked at him, his eyes filled with mixed emotions. Sadness, anger, a little bit of shame. "He left...when we were in preschool we made a promise to each other that we wouldn't leave each other. Now he's gone." Naruto bit out. "Dude, it's not like you'll never see him again. For all you know, you both will get into the same high-school." Kiba said. "Yeah, that would have been great until I acted like an idiot. Now...i don't know if I really want to see him. No...I do want to see him. But he hates me. He wants me to die." Naruto's eyes started to water. "Those fucking cops took him! He's probably going to get tried or something. It'll go on his permanent record. He wont get into the college he wont get a good job. Oh my god! He's going to end up on the streets and its all my fau-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Naruto! Why the fuck are you freaking out? You know none of that will happen to Sasuke. He's rich, it's pretty much impossible for him to end up on the streets. Plus with all that money he wont need to go to college. He's set for life. Also, he doesn't hate you. You both have been friends forever. This is just another little fight between you two. It'll pass." Kiba tried to convince his friend, but knew by the look on his face it wasn't working. "No...Kiba, this is different. Way different from all the other fights we had. I let him get taken away for helping me." Naruto whimpered. "Dude, just relax. Just let the universe work its magic. Ok?" Kiba said. "Are you gonna at least try to be happy?"

"Yeah." Naruto dried his tears with his shirt sleeve and smiled. _'I am such a liar.' _Naruto thought to himself. "Thanks Kiba. You are so much smarter when you're drunk." Kiba laughed. "Glad I could help." Kiba dug through his pockets. "Here." Kiba handed the pocket item to him. Naruto looked at him weird. "A condom?" He asked. Kiba pointed to the condom machine that hung above him on the wall. "Yeah, I hit my head on the machine when I came in here...like three fell out." Naruto tried to smile. "Uhhhh...thanks man." Kiba put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "Yeah, just make sure you make your fuck buddy wear it. You wouldn't want to get pregnant."

Naruto pulled away from Kiba knowing his words were induced by the tequila. "I'm a boy. I can't get pregnant. Besides...I need a boyfriend first." Kiba rolled his eyes at Naruto. "Pft! You don't need a boyfriend to get laid. You could get drunk and fuck the first guy you see. That's how me and Shino got together." They both laughed. Naruto got up and helped Kiba to his feet. He made Kiba leave his Bottle O' Booze in the bathroom. They walked out of the bathrooms. Kiba stumbled on the way over to the bar, shamelessly flirting with those perverted old men. They grabbed the two seats on each side of Shikamaru. Kiba yawned and looked at Shikamaru. "Why did you leave me in there? You said you would come check on me in a few minutes." Kiba slurred. "Sorry, I was eating. I figured you just passed out in there. I would have came eventually." Kiba rolled his eyes and laid his head on the bar.

"You getting tired?" Kiba freaked out a little as Shino put a hand on his back. "Holy shit! Where the hell did you come from?" Kiba jumped. "I've been here." Shino helped Kiba out of his seat. "Come on. You're staying at my house. I called your mom and told her you were staying over for a science project." Kiba turned to Shino and wrapped his arms around him. "Are we gonna fuck? I have condoms." Shino loosened Kiba's grip around him. "No. You're going to sleep." Kiba pouted. "Shinoooo. Don't be so mean. It makes me horny." Shino started dragging Kiba out of the bar. Kiba waved bye to Naruto. Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm heading out too. See ya'" Shikamaru got up leaving his empty plate for the bar tender. "Hey wait for me!" Chouji ran after Shikamaru. "Bye guys." Naruto called after them all.

Naruto chuckled then relaxed in his seat. He thought about ordering a drink but figured Minato would smell it on his breath or something. Naruto turned around looking through the bar for a clock. He saw one hanging over the restrooms that he had just came out off. He realized it was almost six o'clock. He got up out of his seat and started walking towards the door. He felt someone pull him back. He turned around to see the bartender. "Hey Blondie! Were you with that kid who got arrested on Saturday. A bar tender wearing a red muscle shirt pulled on his arm. Naruto looked at him. "Yeah, why?" Naruto replied. "I think this is his." The man slipped a key chain into Naruto's hand. It had a tag on it that said : _**'I was conceived by drunk people.' **_

Naruto flipped the key chain over in his hand and looked at the picture of him and Sasuke on the back. "Uh, thanks." Naruto said to the man as he walked away from Naruto. _'This is Sasuke's. What the hell am I supposed to do with it? Maybe I should burn it.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he left the bar and began walking down the street.

_'No I can't do that. That's a really good picture of me.' _He thought as he shoved the key chain in his pocket.

* * *

**Ok, so tell me what you think. I really like people to give their opinions. If there is something wrong with this, go ahead, tell me. I like constructive criticism. I also like the positive stuff too.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**-KJ**


	2. Filler 1 Thoughts and Parenting

Naruto was laying on his bed with the lights shut off and his curtains closed. He had his orange lava lamp on making his room look like it was on fire. He was only wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt. He was planning on staying like this for the rest of the night.

Naruto played with the key chain that he had gotten from the bar tender that afternoon. He stared at the picture of him and Sasuke and then turned it over to stare at the lettering.

_'I really shouldn't care. He's so stupid.' _Naruto thought to himself. _'He's gone. He's not coming back. I hate him. I don't care if he comes back or not. He's a jerk!...But he's my jerk....Agh! Did I just say my jerk? Whoa! I don't like Sasuke like that. I think. No. I know. I know I don't like him like that' _Naruto continued to twirl the chain on his finger. _'He shouldn't be mad at me. What was I supposed to do? Beat the cops up and tell them he was innocent...I...could have at least said that. He was helping me. But I really didn't want his help. But...who knows what would have happened if Sasuke never showed up. I could have been...or ...I don't know. I don't know anything. Maybe Sakura was right. Maybe the fight really was for the best. I mean if me and Sasuke were still friends at all. Oh jeesh! It doesn't matter. Just because I love him...it doesn't mean anything.' _Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Naruto sat up quickly as he huffed the words to himself. _'Did I just say I love...Sasuke? Oh my god! No! I don't...love him. He's not like that. But there was that one time we- No No No No! When we were kids we said we loved each other. But still...we were kids. We didn't even know what that kind of love was. Fuck that! This is all so stupid! I'm so stupid!' _Naruto sat up and scooted to the edge of his bed and let his feet hit the cold floor. "Ugh!" Naruto must have groaned louder than he thought because a few minutes later he heard a knock on his door.

"Naruto, are you ok?" It was his dad on the other side of the door. One of his parenting books probably told him to check on his son whenever there was a hint of anything but happiness._ "Yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Can I come in?" Minato asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah." Naruto replied, immediately regretting it. 'Oh great. He's probably gonna try to read me again.' _Naruto thought as his dad entered the room with a smile that made Naruto's skin crawl.

Minato turned the light on making Naruto wince. "So did you have fun at Kiba's?" He asked. "Yeah." Naruto replied. "That's good."Minato shot looking down at his feet. It was obvious he was uncomfortable. Then he looked up smiling. "Dad...you're scaring me." Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Really? How so?" Minato chuckled. "You're, like, all...smiley and stuff."

Minato laughed and walked across the room to seat at his sons computer desk. Naruto continued to look at him as if he were crazy. Minato ignored it, already t used to it. "Well, I got this new book that teaches you to talk to your teen child. It said when telling a teen something it is important to have a smile that says "It's Ok. I am a friend and a parent." Minato stated. Naruto rolled his eyes. _'Oh my god. Why is he so weird about this stuff?' _Naruto thought. "So does that mean you have something to tell me?" He asked.

"Well...don't freak out or anything." Minato put an innocent smile on his face. "Why would I freak out?" Naruto asked becoming concerned about were this conversation was going. "Um..." Minato sighed out. "I got a letter from your school today." Minato stared at Naruto scanning his reaction to his statement. "So?" Naruto waited for him to continue. "It said you got into ANBU High-school!" He shouted trying to be overly enthused.

Naruto stood up and walked over to his dresser, Minato's eyes followed him. "Why would that freak me out?" He asked. "That's not all." Minato said. Naruto slipped the key chain into the first drawer the leaned against the dresser. He turned to his dad waiting for the news. "ANBU is not very close to the city." Minato spaced his words which made Naruto uneasy. "Were are you going with this, dad?" Naruto asked officially understanding why his dad thought this would freak him out. "And you know I can't quit my job here."He ignored Naruto's question. He continued. "And this boarding school requires you to have a guardian within the district."

Naruto became annoyed with his father. He was continuously adding stupid shit to his sentences. He just wanted him to tell him whats going on. "Will you just tell me what's going on?" Naruto demanded. "I'm..." Minato looked at Naruto. "I'm trying to tell you...you can't live here anymore." Minato spoke fast and paused to let it sink into Naruto. "What? You're kicking me out? What did I do?" Naruto screamed, his eyes wide and somewhat panic stricken. "Naruto. Naruto!" Minato walked over to his boy and looked him in eye. "I'm not kicking you out. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just sending you some were so you can go to school."

"Were am I supposed to go?" Naruto stared at his dad's blue orbs that matched his. "Calm down. I arranged for you to stay with Kakashi. He lives in the district." Naruto stared. Blankly. "But Dad! I don't want to stay with him!"

"Why?" Minato asked. "Because...he's...he's just...WEIRD! I don't know. He wears that eye patch. He's not even blind! And he wears that stupid mask whenever he goes outside. He's like fricken Michael Jackson."

Minato put his hands on either side of Naruto's face, forcing him to be quiet and pay attention. "You shouldn't judge people for silly little things like that. Just like no one thinks you're weird because of those little scars on you're cheeks. Right?"

Naruto blushed remembering the six little scars on either side of his face. He had the since he was four. Naruto peered down as though he were ashamed of the scars or even the mentioning of them. Minato squeezed Naruto's face making him look back up. "Hey. It's Ok. I'm a friend and a parent." Naruto put his hands on Minato's. "Dad...you're scaring." He said. The older blonde chucked and let go of his son's face. "You know, it won't be that bad." Minato walked towards the door. "You'll only have to live with him on the weekends and holiday brakes. I'll come visit on the weekends that I don't work."

Naruto went back to his bed and layed down. "Go to sleep." Minato said opening the door. "It's already eleven." Minato was about to say 'goodnight' when his face scrunched up giving Naruto another uneasy feeling. "Whoa! What the hell happened to you're answering machine?" He yelled storming to the chunks of metal and plastic. He picked some of it up and looked at Naruto. "Well?"

Naruto looked at him not knowing what to say. He didn't want to tell him the real reason he smashed the machine, so he said the first thing that popped into his head. "I think it fell." Minato was fuming. "From where? It's been on the floor ever since I bought it for you! How could something _on the floor _fall _on the floor _and brake?"

"Well when I'm standing _on the floor_ I can fall _on the floor _and break...kind of." Naruto trying to sound innocent. "What?" Minato screeched. "That's different. You know what?...You are so-" Minato was cut off by the sound of hysterical laughter. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Y-you!" Naruto choked through laughter. "You...you totally cracked! You're aren't acting like Perfect Parent anymore. You're acting like a normal human being." Minato ignore Naruto's comments and picked up the rest of the parts. "I'll fix this for you." He said calmly.

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "What? Wait! Aren't I in trouble?" Minato didn't turn around as he said: "No, you are not in trouble. You breaking your machine can only be a result of my bad parenting skill." He sounds almost robotic. He left the room, Naruto still trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"What the hell kind of parenting stuff are you reading?" He yelled at his dad.

"Go to sleep!" was his only response, which made him smile for some reason.

Sorry it was short...and boring...and stupid...and uninteresting...:(  
I tried!

Tell me what you think.................please?

PEACE!----KJ


	3. Pictures and Video

Sasuke was sat on the couch in his usually attire. Black hooded sweatshirt with dark jeans. His bare feet rested on the coffee table in front of him as he absentmindedly flipped through the television channels. He kept his eyes squared on Itachi as he crept into the large living room and flopped down. He glared at the older raven when he smiled at him and looked back to the TV.

Itachi frowned at the glare he received from his baby brother. He looked at the TV, and pulled at the tight grey tank top that hugged his muscles. He put his feet on the coffee table like Sasuke and smiled at Him again. "So what's up?" he asked trying to ignore the viscous glare radiating from his little brother.

Sasuke looked away with a 'hn' and went back to flipping through the channels. Itachi rolled his eyes. _'He's being such a little brat! He's been like that since I had to bail him out of jail...awww. He's so cute when he pouts.' _Itachi thought. He really had no idea what actually happened at the bar that night. All the police told him was that he got into a fight. "Ummm...you hungry?" Itachi asked trying to get Sasuke to speak. "..." was the only response he got, along with a half-second glare. "Are you going to say anything? Are you deaf?" Itachi didn't mean to yell. He was just so annoyed he couldn't control the volume of his voice box.

Sasuke snapped. "No! I'm trying to be a fucking mime Itachi!" He shot up and stormed off into the kitchen. He left Itachi confused and...scared. _'Oh god. I hope he was just kidding about the whole mime thing...' _Itachi got up to and followed Sasuke into the kitchen.

Sasuke was in the kitchen looking through the refrigerator mumbling curses. Itachi held his breath and leaned against the counter. "Ugh!" he let the breath go. "I'm sorry Sasuke! How many times do I have to say that?" Sasuke slammed the fridge door closed and glared a Itachi. "What the fuck are you talking about? You don't have to say it at all. You didn't do anything." He walked to the opposite side of the whit and grey marble counter and unscrewed the cap off of a juice bottle.

Itachi stood up straight and crossed his arms. "Then why won't you talk to me?" Sasuke pushed himself up onto the counter and grabbed an apple. "Because" He took a bite of the apple. "I don't like you Itachi." He spoke with a full mouth. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Oh you're so sweet." They both exchanged soft smirks. It was the Uchiha way of laughing. Sasuke jumped off the counter and walked towards the second entrance of the kitchen. Itachi pulled him back.

"There is a reason I wanted to talk to you in the first place." Itachi put on his serious face. "I got your school placement papers. You're going to ANBU. Get your shit packed." Sasuke stared at him, he looked pissed off. "Isn't that a boarding school? Are you kidding me? We just moved in here and now I have to move out? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Chill out you little drama queen. You only have to stay their during the week. Then you come home on the weekends and shit. Ok?...Ok?" Sasuke was just staring at Itachi. It was a weird stare, it wasn't like a glare or anything. "What the hell is your deal?" Itachi asked. Sasuke's eyebrows crunched together in anger.

"Did you...just...call me...a...a drama queen?" Itachi smirked and couldn't help but think the look on Sasuke's face was adorable. "Oh...yeah I did. You got a problem with that?" Itachi put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yeah I do you fucking douche bag!" Sasuke smacked Itachi's hand away and tried to escape the kitchen. But Itachi grabbed him again. "Where are you going." Itachi asked. "I was gonna go to the diner up town." Itachi let him go. "bring me back something."

"Whatever." Sasuke walked closer to the exit of the large house. "Wait!" Itachi ran to him. "What now?" Itachi smiled. "I love you!" Sasuke's mouth dropped and he looked at Itachi like he was an alien zombie doing a stripper dance. He just turned away from the alien zombie and ALMOST got away. "Wait!" Itachi yelled. "What psycho?" Sasuke growled back. Itachi ignored his little brother calling him a psycho. "Tell me you love me too!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "No!"

"Why?" Itachi pouted. "Because that's weird!" Itachi rolled his eyes. "Oh, foolish little brother." He chuckled. "It's important for us to let each other know that we love each other. Of we don't we might become freakishly suicidal and hate each other. Then when we're a lot older we'll blame our problems on each other. Then we'll end up on Jerry Springer beating the hell out of each other and all the people in the audience will be all like 'Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jer-"

"Ok! Shut up! I love you! Ok? I love you bunches!" And with that Sasuke took his chance and finally left. Leaving Itachi happy and satisfied with his baby brother.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sasuke walked into the small diner. It was quiet with a group of men sitting in the middle having their dinner. He walked to a booth in the corner and took a seat facing the window.

A waitress with four short pony tails walked up to him with a smile on her face. Her name tag read : _**'Nice to meet ya! I'm Temari.' **_"Hey sweetie, what can I get you to drink?" She asked. "Ummm....Dr. Pepper." Sasuke answered. Temari smiled and walked away, Sasuke reached into his pocket and found his house key. He stares at the empty silver ring connected to the key. His key chain used to be their. It was his good luck charm. It had a picture of him and Naruto on it. He was pretty sure he lost it that night when he was trying to kill that guy.

The blonde girl, Temari, came back with a big glass filled with ice and dark liquid. "Here you go. Did you decide what you want?" She asked. Sasuke grabbed the menu and flipped it open quickly. The first thing he saw looked good. "A cheeseburger with onions. And curly fries." She smiled again as she finished writing on her small note pad. "It'll be done in a few minutes." Sasuke tried to smile back as she walked away.

Sasuke relaxed in his seat and looked out the window. He saw a big old blue pick up truck pull up. Sasuke watched as the tall man with silver hair stepped out of his truck. The man pulled on a mask that he always wore when he went outside. The man walked into the diner and looked around. He noticed Sasuke and smiled through his mask. Sasuke smiled back and signaled him to come sit with him. The man walked over and took a seat on the opposite side of the booth. "Sasuke! I didn't expect to see you here." Sasuke pushed a small smile. "Yeah well surprises come in all forms."

"Heh heh. I guess you're right." Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke took a drink, and smiled. "So how you been, Kakashi? I haven't seen you around the house that much." Sasuke asked. "Well-"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you had another guest coming." They both looked up at Temari. "What could I get you, sir?" She looked at Kakashi. He smiled back behind his mask. "I'll just have what he's having." She smiled. "Ok. I'll be right back with your drink." She hurried back to the kitchen. Kakashi blushed and looked back at Sasuke. "Pretty cute huh?" Sasuke glared back at him. "Don't get all pervy on me Kakashi."

Kakashi turned sideways in the seat and scooted all the way back against the wall so that his legs laid ob the rest of the seat. "Oh," He sighed. "One day, Sasuke, you will understand what it feels like to look at some one and just think...I wanna fuck that." Sasuke shuddered. "I said don't get pervy!"

"Fine. You better change the subject before I start talking about this new porno I rented last night." Kakashi snickered. "Ok, ok. You never told me what you've been up to lately." Sasuke huffed. "Oh right. Well I've-" Temari rushed back and placed Kakashi's food and drink on the table receiving a smile and a thank you from the silver haired man. Kakashi looked back at Sasuke. "I've been working on my guest room. My nephew is coming to stay with me while he's going to ANBU."

"I didn't know you had a nephew." Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with a mouth full of his burger. Kakashi chuckled. "There's a lot you don't know about me. But, he's not really my nephew by blood. I just know his dad. When he was little he used to call me Uncle Kakashi, so it just stuck." Sasuke replied with a silent 'oh' and took another bite of his sandwich, but the awkward silence lasted for a few minutes making Sasuke uncomfortable. "So he's going to ANBU? I found out today that I got in too." Sasuke tried to take the silence away. "Oh you did?" Kakashi sounded surprised. "I would've figured you get into Hokage Academy or something."

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah right. There is no way I would get in there. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. You could easily gotten in. You have the brains of an Uchiha." Kakashi pulled his mask letting his handsome face out to eat. "Are you excited about going?" He asked Sasuke. "No." was his reply.

Silence fell over the two as they ate their food. When they were done they both got up and went to the cash register and paid for their food. As they walked out they resumed the conversation."Sasuke. Me and Itachi are supposed to go over business plans the same night my nephew comes. Maybe I could bring him along and you two could hang out and stuff. You know, become friends before school starts." Kakashi offered. "Yeah, that sounds cool." Sasuke replied with a soft, barely visible, smile.

"Hey, do you need a ride? I think it's gonna rain." Kakashi called to Sasuke from his truck. "No. I can walk." Sasuke replied. "Are you sure? It's not like we live far apart." Kakashi offered once more. "Really, it's fine. I'm sure I can beat the rain." Kakashi waved to him and started the engine. Sasuke stood were he was until the truck was out of the parking lot. He knew Kakashi could be a crazy driver. He didn't feel like being smooshed today.

He began walking. He stopped when he felt his pant leg vibrating. He pulled his cell phone out and flipped it open. He opened a text message from Itachi: DON'T FORGET TO GET ME SOME FOOD TOO! 3 "Shit." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Sasuke ran back into the diner and ordered a chicken sandwich with pickles and onion rings.

It only took seven minute for them to bring it to him. As he was walking out the door a boy around the same age with dark red hair and eye liner walked through the door and shoved passed him."Watch were I'm going." The red head hissed out not looking back at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the boy. Even though Sasuke couldn't see his face he knew he was glaring too.

"Gaara! Don't be rude to the customers!" Sasuke was pretty sure that was Temari who said that. Gaara turned to Sasuke. His light emerald eyes filled with raw hate. "I'm sorry for being so impolite. Please forgive me."

Sasuke stared at him. This guy was a total freak. Sasuke turned to the door and left, but not before telling the eye liner freak to fuck off.

It had started raining ten minutes after Sasuke had started walking home. Sasuke didn't mind. He just pulled his hood up and walked slower, so he could enjoy the rain. He loved the rain. When he was little he used to hide in his clubhouse while it rained because he knew no one would bother going out and bringing him back inside. He had always thought of the rain as his protection against everything bad. Even if there wasn't anything bad on the outside it still protected him from the bad stuff on the inside. Then one day he met Naruto. The only person on the face of the planet that could make all the bad things go away with three little words. "I love you." Of course they were just kids, its not like they actually meant that. Right?

Naruto made Sasuke face all the bad stuff eventually. Sasuke had no idea that was the answer to everything. Just facing a problem can make it go away. After that Sasuke always thought of Naruto as his protection, the only other person other than Itachi he could trust. But now what? That's all over. There is no more protection. All the bad stuff is coming back in Sasuke's head, and there is no-one here to help him face it. It's just him and the rain now. Sure the rain will wash them away. But what happens when it floods over? A tsunami of bad things will race of Sasuke until its too unbearable.

"Here." Sasuke through the damp bag of food on Itachi who was asleep on the couch. "Thanks baby brother!" Itachi shouted with a smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi fished through the bag. "What no ketchup packets?" Sasuke walked away. "No refunds. You already said thank you.

Sasuke walked up stairs into his room. It was what anyone who knew Sasuke would picture his room to be. Dark grey walls. Black shag carpet. With a huge bed up against the wall with black satin sheets and white pillows. He had a huge window that almost took up the entire wall, but it was covered by thick black curtains. His computer desk was on the opposite side of the room to his bed. Of course there was no computer on it right now. He hadn't unpacked everything so he really didn't feel like hooking it up yet. But he still had his big flat screen TV up though.

He sat on his bed and realized he still had his soaking wet sweat shirt on. He pulled it off to reveal tight muscles and a perfectly sculpted six pack that wasn't to prominent. He threw the shirt on the floor and laid back on his bed. He stared at the Uchiha symbol that was painted on the ceiling. He hated that being there, It reminded him to much of his child hood….which wasn't good. But Itachi insisted it be there stating that it would be dishonorable to their clan if it wasn't. But what the fuck? He shouldn't even be talking about dishonorable shit. It was his idea to leave the city and move here just to get away from their mom and dad…well their dad mostly. It shouldn't even matter anymore. But of course it does.

Sasuke sat up and looked around the room for something to do. He could just unpack everything…that'll give him something to do. Sasuke went through box after box putting things were they belonged. He was going strong until he found his digital camera. It was the one he took with him to the bar that night when he and Naruto got into that fight. He hadn't even looked at the pictures and video that were on it yet. He tried to turn it on but it was dead. He needed his computer to charge it. He looked through all the big boxes that he hadn't been through yet. He couldn't find it.

Sasuke went downstairs to find Itachi finishing off his last onion ring. "Where's my computer?" He asked his brother. Itachi shrugged and continued to keep his gaze fixed on the TV. "You're the one who carried it in, Itachi. You know where it is." Itachi scrunched his face and waved his brother away. "It's in the hall way closet. Go. Shut up. I'm trying to watch this."

Sasuke sighed and walked down the hall way to the closet. He opened the door and his computer was in an open box in the corner. He pulled it out and hauled it up-stairs, making two trips to retrieve the monitor. He hooked everything up in his room (AN: I'm being lazy. ;P) He plugged his camera in.

The picture and video files popped up on the screen. Sasuke went through the pictures. There were some that were obviously taken by one of the guys who were drunk that night at the bar. He came across a picture that he remembered taking that morning in before the 'incident'.

**Sasuke's picture flash back**

"Are you serious? Do we really have to do this?" Sasuke handed Naruto his camera.

"Yes we have to. This is your last day in this school. We need to remember it."

"Naruto is right." Kiba walked over to Kiba put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "We should all be able to remember the glorious day of when 'Sasuke the Sad' finally left Konaha."

Sasuke elbowed him in the gut. "Fuck off dog-boy."

Kiba released him and stepped back holding his stomach. "Don't call me that!"

"Well don't act like you're happy that I'm leaving." Sasuke shouted back.

"Awww. Did I hurt the poor emo baby's feelings?" Kiba wined wiping a pretend tear.

Sasuke grabbed Kiba by the collar and got in his face. Naruto stepped in and pulled the two apart. "Guys! Don't ruin this!"

Sasuke looked away and crossed his arms, as did Kiba. "Whatever. Can we just take the fucking picture?" Kiba asked pouting.

"Not yet we're still waiting for the others." Naruto answered.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Shikamaru and Chouji of course." Naruto smiled.

Kiba pouted more. "Hey. What about Shino?" He wined out.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Dude he's alrea-"

"I'm right here Kiba." Shino was standing behind Kiba the whole time.

"Holy fuck! How long have you been their?" Kiba jumped.

"I've been here the whole time." Shino stated in his quiet tone. "You know, you aren't a very good uke if you don't even know I'm behind you."

Kiba pouted again as he wrapped his arms around Shino. "Yeah, but I'm a good uke since I know you're behind me...other times." Kiba chuckled before they engaged in...well they pretty much started fucking each other.

Naruto ripped them apart. "Come on you guys. We're trying to take a picture not make a porno."

"Aww. Come on Naruto cant we do both." Kiba wined. " You and Sasuke can make your own too."

Naruto blushed. "What! What are you talking about? Sasuke's not like that! Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke was to caught in the idea of fucking Naruto on camera.

"Sasuke!" Kiba yelled.

"What? Yes! We don't do that. I mean we don't do anything. Together. Well, we do things together. Not sexual things. I'm not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. I mean you guys are gay and you know I love you and all. And-"

"Sasuke!" Kiba grabbed Sasuke's attention. "It was just a joke." Kiba and Shino both started laughing.

Sasuke joined in on the laughter, although his was unsure and emphasized his own embarrassment. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who wasn't laughing at all. He was staring at the ground with a blank expression as his blush recited.

Shikamaru and Chouji finally showed up. And Naruto started setting up the camera.

"Ok guys this has to be a good picture for Sasuke to remember." Naruto stated.

"Ok then you should probably take your shirt off Naruto!" Kiba boasted.

Naruto blushed and Kiba chuckled at his own comment. Naruto looked at Sasuke while setting up the camera. Sasuke looked away when he noticed the blue eyes on him.

"Ok guys get ready."

Naruto hit a button and ran to join the other boys for the picture. Kiba and Sasuke separated to let Naruto squeeze in. At the last second Naruto rapped his arms around Sasuke and smiled.

SNAP FLASH!

**End picture flash back.**

Sasuke exited out of the picture then opened the video files. There were only two. He remembered Kiba taking the camera saying he wanted to make a video. He clicked on the one saved as 'For Sasuke'.

Play Video.

Kiba popped up on the screen. They had shot this video at the bar. "ok is it recording?" "yeah." Sasuke could recognize Shikamaru's voice behind the camera. "ok. I just want to say that I really am going to miss you Sasuke. Even though we're only not going to see you for like two weeks. Maybe. I'm guessing some of us might get into the same high school. But still Naruto wants us to do this for you because he loooooooves you." Shikamaru turned the camera onto himself. "He's just kidding."

The screen went all snowy for three seconds then Sakura and Ino popped up. "Hey Sasuke!" They both waved at the camera like idiots then laughed after realizing it. "We love you so much and we are really going to miss having you in Konaha." Ino said cheerfully. Sakura shoved Ino out of the way as she got right up in the camera frame. "And you better thank Naruto for this party." Then Sakura cupped her mouth like she was telling a secret. "He's been planning this forever. And….and…." Sakura started sobbing. Alcohol can make a woman emotional. "And he cares about you so much. He'd do anything for you Sasuke. He loves you. He always has." "Ok that's enough secret telling for you." Ino dragged her back while whispering to Shikamaru. "Cut that out of the video."

The screen went snowy again. This time Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, and Kiba popped up in the bathroom. Shikamaru was filming the mirror so he could be in the shot too. "Ok its recording." Shikamaru looked up at the mirror and smiled. "Ok Sasuke we're going to tell you all the things we're going to miss about you. Ok Kiba you start." Sasuke noticed Kiba was drunk. He always got drunk at parties. "I-I am…going to miss h-how you always…beat my ass every time I make fun of how emo you are." Sasuke chuckled. Then they continued down the line with Shino. "I'm going to miss the way you beat Kiba's ass every time he makes fun of how emo you are…and I'm just gonna miss you all together man." Sasuke smiled, something he hadn't done for a while. They continued with Chouji. "I'm gonna miss the way you always paid for my BBQ." Sasuke chuckled again. "And how you would always demolish anyone who called me fat." They finished with Shikamaru. "I'm just gonna miss you. Mostly because we've been friends since the third grade. But also because you always gave Ino a reason to leave me alone. Now that your leaving she's going to nag me non stop." Everyone in the bathroom laughed. Sasuke unknowingly joined in. Shikamaru turned the camera on the guys. "Who else do we need to get?" Kiba lifted his hand. "Naruto! You still need to get Naruto!" "Oh right. Duh. Were is he?" Chouji smiled. "Wherever he is you know he's going to be drunk as hell." Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah your probably right." They walked out of the bathroom. The camera started scanning the place. Kiba grabbed the camera from Shikamaru and started zooming in on Naruto talking to some guy. "Ooooh there he is. Wow who's that guy he's talking to? He's hot. Wait is that Sasuke?" Shikamaru replied. "No you idiot Sasuke's over there." Shikamaru guided the camera towards a group of girls who were surrounding Sasuke. Kiba scoffed. "Look at him being the Big Beef Supreme." Kiba turned back to Naruto. "Well I guess Naruto and Sasuke are getting' some tonight."

The screen went all snowy. Then Naruto and that guy popped up. Naruto was really drunk but the other guy seemed sober. Naruto looked at the camera. "Hey guys." Naruto put his arms around the guy. "This is Sai." Sai waved at the camera. "Isn't he fffffucking hot as hell?" Sai smiled. Kiba zoomed in on Naruto. "W-what do you wanna say to Sasuke?" Naruto looked up and put a finger on his chin while he thought. "Ummmm….Have a good life Sasuke and I hope we get into the same high-school. And I see you over there with all those girls." Naruto pushed the camera over in Sasuke's direction, held it for a second then pulled it back to himself. "Maybe you'll get laid! All fingers crossed!" Naruto flashed a smile and gave the peace sign then kissed Sai. A nice porn like kiss with tongue and spit. The kind that made Sasuke want to blow Sai's head off….you know how guys get.

That's It for chapter 3.

This one took a long time to finish.

Please review?

In chapter 4 Naruto moves in with Kakashi and sees Sasuke for the first time since that night at the bar.


	4. What the fuck is he doing here?

Chapter 4 of SasuNaru-Just One More Thing

"Come on, Naruto!"

"I'm coming! Jeesh! Chill for a sec."

It was Saturday morning. 5:48 a.m. to be exact. Naruto was in his room putting on the only clothes he hadn't packed yet. Black skinny jeans (secretly his favorite), an orange short sleeve tee under an oversized dark grey jacket. He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror that was hanging on the back of his closet door. Naruto sighed and scuffed his hair.

_ 'I really don't know why he's making me go. Maybe I can convince hi to let me stay. I don't even really need to be there yet. School doesn't start until next week.' _He thought to himself.

"Naruto! If you don't get down here, you're walking there!"

"Dad! I'm coming!"He yelled.

Naruto grabbed his bag. He walked to his dresser and opened the first drawer and pulled out Sasuke's key-chain and put it in his pocket. He ran downstairs to see Minato standing by the front door with his arms crossed and the car keys dangling from his middle finger.

"Why do we have to go so early?" Naruto whined. Minato grabbed Naruto's bag and walked outside. "Because the cheapest train ticket they had was for the 6:30 a.m. Train." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "Train? You're making me take a train?" Minato smiled. "Yep. You won't be on for long."

-blah-

Minato and Naruto ran through the gates and handed the ticket to the ticket lady. Minato turned to Naruto. "Ok. Get on the train. Kakashi will be waiting for you at the other station. Ok?" Naruto hugged Minato. "Yeah." He turned and grabbed his bag and ran for the train. "Bye Dad!" Minato chuckled and waved.

The train ride wasn't that bad. I had a whole trailer to myself. There were only like three people on the whole train. Naruto watched out the window. The sun was just coming up.

_'Maybe this is all for the best. I'm getting away from all those memories. But then again…I have to stay with Kakashi. No no no. this is a good thing. At least I hope it is. Yeah it is. Nothing bad is gonna happen.'_

Naruto arrived at the train station at 7:15. No sign of Kakashi. He waited in the lobby after about ten minutes he fell asleep.….8:36.…9:28.…10:32.…

"Hey. Hey Blondie." Naruto felt a few pokes on his face. Apparently he had fallen asleep. "Hey. C'mon sleepy head." Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Huh?" Naruto's eyes focused and he saw Kakashi. He smiled. "Oh hey." _'He doesn't look any different from the last time I saw him... and he's wearing the mask... and the eye patch.'_

"You're late." Naruto said straightening up from his slouched position. Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Yes I am. I forgot to set my alarm clock." Naruto chuckled. "Oh... Well I got a good nap." Kakashi picked up Naruto's bag. "Good. Lets go."

They both walked outside. Naruto winced at the sun and put his hand over his eyes. "I know. It's terrible, isn't it?" Naruto stared at him. "What's terrible?" Kakashi smiled through his mask. "The sun."

_'Weird...' _"Oh yeah... It is pretty bright huh?" Naruto chuckled out staring ahead at the blue pick up truck.

Kakashi and Naruto got to the blue pick up truck. Kakashi put Naruto's bags in the back. They both got in the truck and Kakashi started the engine. An awkward silence came over the ride for the first few minutes. Naruto couldn't stand the silence.

"So…what have you been doing?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really…just working. You?"

"Nothing."

"Well I guess we have a lot in common." They both laughed.

"Are any of your friends going to ANBU?"

"Just Kiba and Shikamaru that I know of. Kiba is supposed to come out here to stay with his sister next week. So…yeah."

"Cool."

"…"

"…"

The ride was totally silent. It was eating at Naruto. He ignored it.

They pulled up to a beautiful, huge house. At least three stories.

_'Hmmm? This isn't his house…' _Naruto thought staring in awe at the house."Why are we here?" He asked dumbly. "I live here silly." Kakashi got out of the truck.

"I thought you lived at that apartment complex over at…wherever." Naruto got out of the truck too. "I used to." Kakashi grabbed Naruto's bags from the back. He began walking towards the front door and Naruto ran after him. And... BOOM! He's down.

Kakashi dropped the bags and jogged back to Naruto. "Are you ok?" Naruto sat up rubbing his head. "Ah. Yeah, something tripped me." He looked around for whatever it was. He found it. "What the hell is this?"

Kakashi looked at the small statue Naruto was holding up. It was a small person with dark grey skin that looked like it was peeling off. And it's eyes were bugging out of it's head. "That's a gnome." Kakashi stated.

"I thought gnomes were supposed to be cute and chubby. Not…this." Naruto grimaced at the disgusting figure. Kakashi snatched the statue from Naruto and pouted. "I thought he was cute..."

Naruto and Kakashi walked into the house. It wasn't Naruto was expecting at all. No wait-it was. Sort of. He thought it would be weird. Just not this weird. It was kind of scary. All the windows were covered completely, with no light showing through at all. The first room closest to the door was the dining room. It had a huge table, It probably seated fourteen people. The walls were white. Maybe…its to dark to tell. The next room was the kitchen. Big, beautiful…dark.

They walked through the door on the other side of the kitchen. The living room was brighter than the rest of the house, because Kakashi had a lamp on. The walls were a dark green color with white carpet. There was a huge flat screen TV, a huge fluffy looking couch with a matching love seat.

Kakashi pointed out the bathrooms. Then they walks up two flights of spiral stairs to the third floor. It was weird. There was only one door. I think it was the attic.

"Now for the main event." Kakashi gestured to the door. "Your room."

The room was nothing at all like the rest of the house. It had to have been the brightest room in the whole house. There were two huge windows with open blinds. There was a king sized bed centered against the wall with an orange and black comforter. There was a desk with a computer on it and a flat screen TV like the one down stairs.

"I got the orange stuff, because I remember you saying that was your favorite color. Do you like it?" Kakashi asked as Naruto stared at the room. "Y-yeah. It's perfect." Kakashi stepped passed Naruto and placed the bags on the bed. "Glad you like it."

"Ok. The closets over there." Kakashi pointed to the door on the left side of the room. "The bathroom is connected to it." Naruto looked at the door. "So, like, the bathroom is in the closet?" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Weird right? Mine is like that too." He walked to the door. "You have the whole upstairs to yourself. My room is on the second floor if you need anything... So yeah, you can do whatever. The computer is hooked up and the TV is on." Kakashi closed the door behind him when he left.

_'This is awesome!'_

Naruto laid down on his stomach on the bed. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until he found something "entertaining". Then he looked around the room again and figured he should put his stuff away. He stood up and opened the first bag. He dumped it out on to the floor and sorted through it. Naruto went to the closet and opened the door. Even the closet was huge. He walked in the closet, it was like a small hallway with shelves and hangers everywhere. He went to the back of the closet and found a door. He opened it to find the biggest bathroom he's ever seen. Naruto closed the door and walked back down the "hall way" and began putting his clothes in the closet. When Naruto was done he laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

- Naruto's Dream

Naruto was sitting on a bench outside of his old school. The guy from the bar came up behind him and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

Naruto jumped up and turned to face him. The boy smiled.-Just so you guys aren't confused, Naruto doesn't really remember Sai at the bar because he was drunk.-

Naruto turns and runs. He's pulled back by the boy. The boy raps his arms around Naruto's waist.

Naruto screamed, but the guy covered his mouth.

The boy started biting at Naruto's neck.

Naruto struggled to brake free, but couldn't.

The boy started to put his hand down Naruto's pants.

Naruto lifted his leg and kicked the boy causing him to release him.

Naruto fell to the ground. The boy reached for him again. Then suddenly he disappeared.

Naruto closed his eyes then opened them to see Sasuke beating the hell out of Sai. Blood was everywhere.

Finally, Sasuke stopped. He turned around to look at Naruto. His face was covered with blood.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and smiled.

"I saved you. I'm you're super hero."

Sasuke rapped his arms around Naruto and kissed him.

Naruto didn't object to the kiss. It felt to good.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes shot open when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He looked down and saw that he was bleeding.

He looked at Sasuke then saw his heart in Sasuke's hand.

Naruto began to cry.

Sasuke just smiled.

"I saved you. I am your super hero."

Naruto shot up. His eyes were wet with tears. He looked around forgetting were he was for a second. He collected his thoughts then sighed. _'That was sick!' _He got up and walked to the window and leaned his head against the glass.

Naruto jumped when he heard a Knock Knock Knock at the door. He ran to the door and opened it. It was Kakashi-who else would it be?- Naruto was surprised when he saw Kakashi had taken his mask and eye patch off. _'Whoa, I forgot he was so... hot!'_

"I'm supposed to go over to my business partners house." Kakashi stated. "He has a brother your age and he's going to ANBU too. You want to come with me? You and him can hang out. They're right next door." Naruto smiled. "Sure! That sounds great."

They both walked next door. The house was equally huge and gorgeous. Kakashi opened the door without knocking and Naruto followed him in. _'Wow, this house is amazing.'_

The house is pretty much the same as Kakashi's, but the fact that there was actually light shining in made it better. "Naruto, you can just go upstairs. I think his room is on the left." Naruto looked to his right at the stair case. "Ok."

Kakashi walked into the living room to see his friend and buisness partner sitting on the couch looking over files. "Hey Itachi! I'm here." Itachi looked up at Kakashi and smiled. "Hey... I thought you were bringing your nephew." Kakashi sat down beside Itachi. "I sent him upstairs."

"Oh... hey you never told me his name." Kakashi picked up one of the files laying out on the coffee table. "Naruto." Itachi dropped the papers in his lap and stared at Kakashi. "Naruto Uzumaki?" Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah! You know him?" 

"Oh my god!" Itachi freaked. You sent him upstairs? With Sasuke?" Kakashi's face flooded in worry over Itachi's reaction. "What's the problem?" Itachi shot up and exited the living room going towards the staircase. Then they both heard a big bang from upstairs. "Oh shit." Kakashi ran out of the living room to see Naruto running down the stairs.

.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kakashi asked. Naruto ignored him and stared at Itachi. They heard another big bang and saw Sasuke running down the stairs. He stopped half way and stared at Naruto. He turned back to Itachi and Kakashi. "I don't feel good." 

Naruto bolted out of the house and headed back next door. He ran upstairs and locked himself in his bedroom.

_'What the fuck is he doing here?'_

_**Hey! review Please. They make me write faster... and it's nice to know someone is reading!**_

_**-KJ**_

That's it for Chapter 4!


	5. New Boy Toy

**Ok! I want to thank all the people that have subscribed, favored, and reviewed!**

**~PurpleDemon22**

**~bookwormqueen7**

**~the sky is lonely**

**~shirilyle**

**~TheQueenOfAnime**

**~Aryin**

**~Johalli**

**~And to everyone else that has read this story so far!**

**Thanks for the support!**

Naruto was in his room laying on his huge king sized bed. He grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open. He scrolled down his contacts list to Kiba's name. He opened up and sent a new text message to Kiba.

_**R U here yet?**_

Beep Beep: From Kiba To Naruto

_**Ya. U want me 2 come over there?**_

Bloopty Boop: From Naruto To Kiba

_**No. Meet me up at the diner.**_

Zip Tip Beep: From Kiba To Naruto

_**What diner?**_

Ding: From Naruto To Kiba

_**The only diner in this town.**_

Dong: From Kiba To Naruto

_**K. 20 minutes.**_

Naruto sat up and put his phone in his pocket. He walked over to the computer desk and grabbed a piece of paper. He scribbles down a note to Kakashi telling him were he was going.

He walked down stairs and put the note on the kitchen counter. He walked through the living room grabbing his grey jacket that was flung over the back of Kakashi's chair and walked out side.

Naruto didn't even look at the house next door. The house that contained the on person on planet earth that made him want to kill himself, yet stay alive until the world ends. Naruto could feel the vibes of radiation coming off that house and piercing through his sanity. Just being here was now torture.

He had taken the long way to the diner, figuring he would be there way before Kiba if he went the regular way. All the way there Naruto kept on replaying the "encounter" over and over and over again in his head.

_Naruto's flashback_.

Kakashi opened the door without knocking and walked in. "Naruto. You can go on upstairs. I think his rooms on the left." Naruto walked up the stairs. _'Oh jeesh, I wonder if this kid is going to be as weird as Kakashi.' _He thought to himself.

Naruto got to the top of the stair case and looked to his left. There was a door, but when he opened it, it was just a storage closet. Naruto rolled his eyes. He looked to the other door across the hall. He decided to knock this time, hoping it wasn't another closet. When he heard a muffled 'yeah?' he opened the door.

When Naruto opened the door he saw a guy. He blushed realizing he walked in on the boy while he was dressing. His shirt was half off over his head. When the shirt was pulled down everything in Naruto's head that could have been positive vanished.

"Sss….Sa-Sasuke?"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. Pft! Who knows what was going through their heads. Sasuke's mouth dropped and he grimaced. Naruto could only get one thing through his head. _'Leave. I have to leave now!'_

Naruto turned slamming the door shut with a loud bang. He ran as fast as he could down the stairs and saw Kakashi standing there surprised. "Naruto what's wrong?" Naruto barely heard the man when he saw Itachi standing there. _'No... He's here too? Well of course he's here... I need to get out of here.'_

Naruto turned when he heard the door slam loudly again to see Sasuke. The raven stopped mid way and stared at Naruto. _'Oh god... why me?'_

Naruto turned to Kakashi. "I don't feel good." Naruto pulled open the front door and zoomed out without any hesitation. He hurried back to Kakashi's house without looking back. _'No no no no no!'_

When Naruto got in the house he went straight to his room and slammed the door shut. He locked it and held it shut as if there was a monster chasing him. After he calmed down he stepped back from the door. He looked over at the oversized window and ran across to the other side of the room and closed the curtains and turned off all his lights. He laid down on his back staring at the ceiling.

For some reason, seeing Sasuke made him feel like a worthless piece of shit, like he was a small speck on the ground. More than anything he wanted to go back over to Sasuke and beg for forgiveness, pour out his feelings and live happily ever after. That just doesn't happen.

_End Flash back._

Naruto walked in to the diner. Kiba was already there waiting in a booth. "Were the hell have you been?" Naruto walked over to the booth along the wall and slouched into the seat. "I was on my way here. I took the long way. I figured you'd be late or something."

Kiba picked up a menu as did Naruto. Kiba kept stealing peeks of Naruto from over the menu. "Are you still depressed?" He purged out. Naruto looked up at him calmly then back down at the menu. "No. I never was to begin with." Kiba laid his menu down, crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze on the blonde. "So the what the fuck is bugging you? And don't you dare tell me nothing. I've known you for a very long time Naruto Uzumaki. I know when somethings wrong."

Naruto closed his menu and looked deep into Kiba's eyes. _'There is really no point in lying to him any more.' _He thought. "I think I died." He blurted out blandly. Kiba leaned o closer on the table. "Uhhh... what?" Naruto leaned in closer and whispered his words slowly so Kiba would understand. "I think I died. I feel like my lungs have been ripped out and I can't breath anymore."

Kiba sat up and chuckled a little. "Oh! Maybe you have asthma. My sister has asthma, that's how she feels sometimes." Kiba leaned back on the table and poked Naruto's noes. "Or maybe you're depressed." Naruto smacked his had away. "Would you stop saying that! I'm not depressed! I'm-"

"Hey boys, did you decide what you want yet?" The two boys looked up at the blonde girl with four ponytails. Her name tag said her name was Temari. She smiled and took out her note pad. Kiba smiled back. "I want a coke. Fish sandwich with pickles and curly fries with ranch on the side." She scribbled the order down fast and looked over at Naruto. "How about you?" Naruto realized he hadn't actually gotten a chance to choose anything since he had to talk to Kiba. "Umm... same." She smiled again. "Alright." She walked away.

"You were saying." Kiba glanced at Naruto. "I'm dead. I died. I no longer exist." Naruto slammed his head down on the table. "So what happened?" Kiba asked. Naruto sat up. "Ok, well you know how I'm staying with Kakashi and all?" Kiba nodded. "Well, he said we were going to go next door to his business partner's house. He said that the guy had a younger brother my age. He figured we could be friends or some shit because he got into ANBU too. When we got there Kakashi sent me straight upstairs to this kids room. I walk in and its fucking Sasuke!"

"Awww man! No way! Did you talk to him?" Kiba shouted wide eyed. "Hah! Yeah right! Are you kidding me? I stood there like totally froze, then I ran out like an idiot." Naruto scoffed himself.

"So this is what is make you so bummed out?" Kiba looked confused. "Pretty much."

"I don't see the problem." Kiba stated slowly rolling his eyes. "What? Have you not been paying attention? This is bad! Bad JuJu! There is no way I can survive here knowing HE is living next door. Not to mention hes going to ANBU too."

"Here you go!" Temari popped put of no where and sat their food down. "Thanks." Both boys said as she strolled away.

Kiba took a bite of his fries. "You guys have been friends since like…forever. I think you're blowing this way out of proportion." He said through a mouth full. "But I-" Kiba put his hand in Naruto's face, silencing him. "Ok. Ok. Lets pretend there really is a problem. And ok, in some manner there is sort of a problem. Lets just say this. You go to ANBU, you see Sasuke. You don't have to talk to him. Just ignore him. And if I know Sasuke... which I do, he'll probably ignore you too. You both are just that stubborn. And eventually you two will slowly merge back together like two water droplets separated by a storm."

Naruto just stared at Kiba. Then he slammed his head back down on the table. "Ugh! Why is shit so complicated?" Naruto almost wined. "Because you made it complicated. If I was you, I would just, you know, talk to him." Kiba said, taking pride in how smart he sounded. "For real? Is that like your answer for everything?" Kiba shook is head. "No. My answer for everything is:_I don't know_. My answer for this is: _explain, apologize, and merge._" Naruto put his hands on his head. "You give me a head-ache." Kiba smirked and shrugged. "Yeah. I have that effect on people."

They both laughed then stopped when Naruto's mouth dropped open and his face glazed over. Kiba turned around to see what he was looking at. It was a guy. Maybe fifteen years old. He had dark red hair, almost the color of blood. He wore eye liner around his pretty green eyes. He was wearing dark baggy clothes and a un emotional look.

Kiba turned back to Naruto. '_Uh-huh. I've seen that look before.' _

"So Naruto, that guy is pretty hot, huh?" Naruto flashed his eyes back to Kiba and blushed.

"N-no. Well yeah, he is kind of…h-hot." Naruto took a bite of his sandwich hoping it would distract from the blush.

Kiba looked over his shoulder again at the red head. He was now sitting at the front counter leaning against it. "Why don't you go talk to him?" Naruto ate some fries. "Why? I don't even know him." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Exactly. Get your little blonde ass over there and get to know him."

Naruto looked over at the guy again. He was now talking to that blonde waitress named Temari.

"Look at him. He's probably flirting with her. He's not even into guys."

"You don't know! You don't know what they're talking about." Naruto looked down at his plate and played with his food. "Whats the point of going up there in the first place?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. I figured if you found a guy you could forget about your little tiff with Sasuke."

"Even if he was into guys, he probably wouldn't even like me." Kiba stared at the blonde. "Come on. You're like totally hot. And nice. And you're wild. Be serious, who doesn't like wild?" Naruto smiled then looked over at the kid again. "Oh shit." Naruto whipped his eyes back on Kiba.

"What?" Naruto kept his focus completely on Kiba. "They were both looking over here." Kiba turned to look. "Really?" Naruto kicked his leg under the table. "No. Don't look."

Naruto peeked over again. "Oh no…no no no no." Kiba looked a little panicked. "What?" Kiba asked. "She's coming over here." Kiba relaxed. "She's our waitress dork. Why are you freaking out?" Naruto mentally smacked himself for over reacting. Temari walked over and smiled at the two then focused on Naruto. "Can I ask you something?" Naruto blushed a little, he didn't really know why. He nodded. "Are you, like, into guys?" Naruto stared at her for a second. "Ummm... yeah." She smiled. "Oh. Ok. Sorry for asking that right out of the blue. Its just my little brother, Gaara, over there was checking you out. I think he likes you. He wanted to talk to you, but he's such a dumb ass, he'll probably wait for you to make the move. You know, if you want."

Temari smiled and walked back to were she was before. Naruto saw her say something to Gaara and walk back into the kitchen. He watched Gaara get up and gracefully walk to the exit.

"Naruto! Go! Make your move!" Kiba snapped. Without thinking Naruto ran out the door bumping right into Gaara's back. Gaara turned around and glared down at Naruto. "Uh, S-sorry. I-I just wanted to talk to you. Your sister said-" Gaara interrupted. "I know what she said." He smirked. "You wanna go out sometime?" Naruto blushed and nodded like and idiot unable to get the words out.

Gaara dug through his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here." He handed it to Naruto. It was his number. "You call me. Got it?" Gaara walked away, got into a nice black car and zipped away leaving a stunned blonde standing there staring at air.

Naruto walked back into the diner and sat back in his seat. Kiba looked at him with a smile. "What happened?" Naruto stared at the paper in his hand."He's such a jurk!" He looked at Kiba and smiled. "So, when should I call him?"

That's it for Chapter 5!

_**COMMENT PLEASE!**_


	6. The Bad Stuff

SasuNaru-Just One More Thing Chapter 6

"Naruto Uzumaki! Where have you been?"

Naruto shuttered as he heard Kakashi in the living room yelling for him. He closed the front door behind him, slung his jacket over the coat rack and went into the living room. Kakashi was sitting in his chair looking at Naruto with a very seriously.

"Where were you?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi confused.

"I told you I was going out with Gaara tonight. Remember?"  
"Oh. That s right. This was your guy's first date right? How'd it go?"

Naruto walked across the living room and sat down on the couch.

"It was fun. We went to the diner. Oooh! It turns out his family owns the diner so we got to eat for free. And then we went to the movies."

Kakashi looked at Naruto. A smirk grew on his face as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that it?"  
"Yep."  
"You two didn t do anything else?"  
"Nope."

Kakashi scanned Naruto's face and realized an unsettling blush creeping across his face. Then he looked over at the clock.

"Ok. It's eleven thirty two right now. You left at five. Do you really expect me to believe that eating and going to the movies takes six hours?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"You know, I can tell when you're hiding something."  
"I m not hiding anything."

Kakashi leaned closer and smiled again.

"Did you guys, you know, ...do it?"  
"What? What the hell kind of question is that?"

Naruto almost leapt out of his chair at Kakashi's unexpected curiosity.

"Come on. You can tell me. Its not like I m going to call your dad and tell him."  
"Really?"  
"I swear it'll be a secret."

Naruto calmed down and crossed his arms.

"Fine. We fucked."  
"Ooooh! I knew it! As soon as you walked in here I could feel the 'naughty nerves' rolling off of you!"  
"Ok. Yeah. Well I m going to bed now. I m pretty tired."  
"Oh. I bet you are." Kakashi chuckled.  
"Shut up!"

Naruto ran up stairs. He opened his door and turned the desk lamp on. He walked over to his bed and flopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.  
He flipped it open and dialed Kiba's number.  
Ring...Ring...

"Hello?"  
"Hey. Its me."  
"Naruto! Oh my gawd! I thought that Gaara kid killed you! You said you would call me at seven!"  
"I know. Sorry. I ended up staying at his house for a little while, and left my phone in the car."  
"Oh. Well at least you're not dead...So did you have fun?"  
"Yeah. I guess so. We ate at the diner, then we went to the movies."  
"That sounds like a good first date."  
"Yeah. Then we went back to his house and...we...you know."  
"Really? You had sex with him? On the first date?"  
"I didn't mean to!"  
"What the hell do you mean you didn t mean to?"  
"I don t know! I just...wasn t planning on fucking him...at least not yet."  
"Well, what happened."  
"Ok. You see...Ok...I was trying really really hard not to think about Sasuke."  
"Good. That s what I told you to do."  
"But when we got to his house we went up to his room. And he played music."  
"Uh-huh...I m not seeing the turning point."  
"The music. The music he played was the same music Sasuke always played when I went to his house. Everything about Sasuke was flooding my fucking head. So I did the only thing that I thought would make me feel better. And I fucked him."  
"Ok. I get it. Do you regret it?"  
"I don t know. Fuck! I m such an idiot. Maybe Sasuke's right. I am a whore."  
"No you re not! A lot of people have sex on the first date. A lot of people have sex with strangers they don t know. But you actually got to know him. So you re not a whore."  
"You're right. I don t know why I m freaking out."  
"Its just because your trying to get Sasuke out of your head. But deep down, some part of you wants Sasuke inside you...I didn t mean that sexually."

Naruto and Kiba both laughed. Then they said good-bye.  
Naruto fell asleep thinking of nothing but Sasuke.

-Sasuke's-(((Note: Its still Thursday. Probably around 12 am...well that would make it Friday then...lol)))

"Are you packed yet?"

Itachi stood in Sasuke's door way. Sasuke looked up from his computer and glared at him.

"I m not leaving until Sunday. I don t need to pack yet."  
"Whatever. Don t stay up to long, alright?"  
"Fine."

Sasuke turned back to his computer. Itachi pouted a bit.

"I m going to bed, Sasuke."  
"Ok. Goodnight."  
"Uhhh...I m leaving the room..."  
"That s great."  
"God damnit Sasuke! Just tell me you love me!"

Sasuke turned back to his brother, then back to his computer.

"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because its weird."  
"Oh jeeshh. No its Not! You're my baby brother. Besides you said it that day you went to get food."  
"Yeah I said that so you would let me leave."  
"But you meant it."  
"No I didn t."  
"Yes you did."  
"Noooo I didn t."  
Fine. Whatever. But Kakashi wanted to know if you wanted to ride with him and Naruto up to ANBU.

Sasuke stared at Itachi. He wanted to say yes. But if he did, then what? He d be sitting in a car for a half hour in an awkward silence with a boy who hates him.

No. You sure? Yep. So you don t like Naruto anymore? What the hell are you talking about? Ever since that night I had to pick you up from the police station, you ve been all Blaaaaaaaah. And I know it has something to do with Naruto. Because the only thing that ever makes you Blaaaaaah is Naruto. He does not make me blah. You make me blah, because you never leave me alone.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke s desk.

Cant you just talk to me without saying you hate me? Ever? I never said I hated you. No. You imply it. So can you just talk to me. Tell me what s bugging you. You haven t even told me what happened at the bar. Nothing happened. I just got into a fight. With who? This asshole who was Ok I ll start at the begging. You know how Naruto was throwing that party for me? Yeah. Ok. We had went to the bar afterwards. And we were all pretty wasted. And Naruto was talking to this guy. They were talking most of the night together. I really didn t like the looks of him. So I kept an eye on him. Then all these bitches started swarming me. I lost sight of them, so I went outside. They were out there making out. And I know that when Naruto gets drunk, he doesn t think. Then I heard that guy tell him to get in his car. I heard him say no. Then that guy shoved him against the wall. So I flipped. I attacked him. But why are you and Naruto on bad terms? You pretty much saved him from getting raped. I know. Its just more complicated than that. Naruto and I got into it too. You fought with Naruto too? Well it wasn t really fighting. He was trying to pull me off that guy, because the cops were coming. But I was so fucking out of it. I thought it was one of the guy s friends or something. I turned around and hit him. I didn t even realize it was him until the cops had me in hand cuffs. Naruto was screaming at me through the window. I don t remember what he was saying. But it pissed me off. When I got to the police station, they let me call someone. So I called Naruto. I left a message. I fucked up, Itachi. Big time. It sure sounds like it. Have you even thought of talking to him. He lives right next door now. It wouldn t be that hard. I can t. Why not? Because Because I love that bastard! If I go over there, and he s still mad at me Damnit! I don t fucking know! I don t know anything anymore! Im fucking stupid!

Sasuke started to cry.

(Damn. He is really fucked up over Naruto.)  
Hey hey. Calm down Sasuke.

Itachi put his arms around his baby brother. It killed him to see him like this.

Itachi what am I supposed to do? Its all messed up? No. Its fine. It ll all work out in the end. It always does right. You two have had fights before. This is different! This is way different! Nothing is going to make this better!

Sasuke pushed Itachi off of him and ran to his bathroom and locked the door. Itachi knocked on the door.

Sasuke? Get out of my room! I hate you! I wish you would just die!

Itachi stood in shock at his brothers words. He turned around and walked out without even saying anything else.  
When Sasuke couldn t hear Itachi anymore he walked out of the bathroom. His tears were dry and his stare was blank. Sasuke went over to his dresser and dug through the bottom two drawers.

(Why does everything have to be so messed up? Why cant I be happy? Who the fuck decided that my life was going to suck this much? I can already feel it. All the bad stuff. Its coming back in my head. It needs to come out.)

Sasuke pulled out a small razor blade. He stared at it. His eyes began to tear again. Sasuke rolled up his sleeve to reveal an arm that at one point had been shredded. Nothing but scars were left. He placed the blade down on his wrist and dragged it along his flesh. Blood poured out.

(Its coming out No more bad stuff )


	7. Nothing Nothing Nothing

Ok its Friday. Sasuke slept in his bathroom.

Sasuke sat on the bathroom floor staring at the blank walls as his mind repeated the same words over and over again.

(Nothing Nothing Nothing. I am Nothing Nothing Nothing. He is Nothing Nothing Nothing. I feel Nothing Nothing.)

This deep delusion of Nothingness flooded Sasuke s head. He was trying to forget about all the bad stuff. But really it was just making it worse. He remembered how the whole nothing thing started. He remembered who taught him to do that and why. It was the day he fell in love with Naruto.

FlashBack::::Sasuke-13 Naruto-12 (almost 13)

"Does it hurt?" Naruto slowly lifted Sasuke s sleeve. Sasuke stared at Naruto and just shook his head.

"It sure looks like it would hurt." Sasuke continued to stare at the blonde. Sasuke knew Naruto hated it when he did stuff like this to himself. He felt like crying. He could feel it pushing its way through his stomach, but he swallowed it down and let it pass.

Naruto stood up and signaled for Sasuke to follow. They both walked through Naruto s apartment. Luckily Minato wasn t there. If he was he would be throwing a fit and asking Sasuke all these questions you only hear in a court room.

The two entered the small bathroom. Sasuke settled the toilet lid down and sat on it. He rested his arm on the sink. He looked at Naruto again as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet. He felt it again. The swelling in his stomach. He laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn t want to see Naruto when the disappointment was so obviously displayed on his face.

Naruto pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. He grabbed Sasuke s arm and placed it completely across the sink. He held the bottle steady and let it drip down the scraped flesh.

Sasuke s eyes shot open and he jerked his arm back. Naruto stopped pouring and looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry." Naruto placed the bottle back into the cabinet and grabbed the bandaged.

Sasuke stared at his arm. (Peroxide. Not used to that burn yet.) Naruto wrapped Sasuke s arm and then sat on the edge of the tub.

"Sasuke? Why do you do that?"

Sasuke pulled his sleeve down and then looked into Naruto s eyes.

"I don t know."

"You can tell me. We are friends. Remember?"

"I know that."

" So tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Ugh! God! You drive me crazy!"

Naruto got up and walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke absolutely wanted to die now. It s hard to hear stuff like that now. He slowly got up and took a deep breath. He needed to put on an act now. He needed to seem happy for Naruto.

He walked down the hall and up the stares to Naruto s room. He walked in and saw the blonde laying on his bed. He went over and laid down next to him. He kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"I'm sorry. I honestly don t know why I do it. Its just Itachi does it when he and my dad get into fights. It just calms him down. I thought it would calm me down too." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other at the same time.

"So you do it because Itachi does it?"

"Yeah and it just helps with stuff. Like when my mom and dad yell at each other or at Itachi or me, I get really extremely sad and tense. Its like all the muscles in my body tighten and it feels like my body is going to explode. But when I cut it all goes away. That s all it is. It just takes the pain away. Its that simple."

"No! Its not that simple!"

Naruto shot up and looked at Sasuke. He was half way to tears.

"Sasuke! You re hurting yourself. What happens if you cut to deep? What happens if you cut a vein? Don t you see that? You can kill yourself by doing this! So could Itachi! You could die! I don t want to loose you!"

Sasuke was in shock. He had absolutely no words to respond with. The only word that could come into his thoughts was sorry . But he couldn t get it to fall out of his mouth. It was being eaten by the swelling in his stomach. It was coming. He could feel the tears falling from the brim of his eyes. He could taste the nip of the salt water relaxing on his lips.

"Sasuke. Please stop. I don t like it when you do that. It makes me feel broken inside."

Sasuke watched the tears fall from the blue eyes across from him. He counted the seconds it took for the flow to restart.

"I can help you. You just have to listen to me." Sasuke heard the words and responded in his head but the vocals were still out of commission

"Do you remember when I had to go to therapy after my mom died?" Sasuke nodded his head straining every tensed muscle in his neck.

"The therapist told me about this thing I could do, to make me not wish I was dead all the time."

The word dead seemed to echo in his head over and over.

"In your head you just repeat Nothing over and over again. Just say I feel Nothing Nothing Nothing . It works a little sometimes." They both stared at each other for a few seconds and began to laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"Look all I know is that it made me not cry all the time."

"It sounds like shit."

"I know. But at least try it for me."

The fog in Sasuke s head cleared a little.

"I will."

They both chuckled again as they wiped their tears.

"God Naruto! We need to go somewhere. You got me really down."

"Lets go to Kiba s. He can make anyone happy."

End Flashback

There was a quiet knock on the bathroom door.

"Sasuke?" It was Itachi. "Are you still in there?"

"Uh yeah. Don t come in. I'm changing."

"I just wanted to make sure you packed your stuff. You have to leave tomorrow."

"Y-yeah. I ll get on it."

"Ok."

Naruto-Ok. This part is on Saturday

"So are you nervous?"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi who was standing at the end of the counter.

"About what?"

"ANBU. You leave tomorrow."

"Oh No. Not really. Kiba and Shikamaru will be there. And Gaara is a freshman adviser there too. What time do we leave?"

"Eh Probably around noon. It doesn t take that long to get there."

"Ok."

"Oh and have you talked to your dad lately?"

"Yeah, just last night. Why?"

"No reason. Just making sure you are keeping in touch."

There was a small pause in the conversation before Kakashi interrupted the silence.

"So Are you Ok with you know going to ANBU with Sasuke?"

Naruto froze. He was trying to erase every single fragment of Sasuke from his brain.-It wasn t working-

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Because I-"

"You know I still have a few things to pack. So I'm gonna get to that."

Naruto walked away to his room. In all honesty the thought of being in the same school with Sasuke again absolutely terrified him.

Ok that s Chapter 7. Sorry that its really spacey and UN-interesting. THANKS FOR READING!  
KJ


	8. He's Here Too?

**My computer is being stupid and deleting all the little punctuations. THAT is why its all spaced out funny... just so you know.**

* * *

With Sasuke-

Itachi and Sasuke were in the car riding in silence on their way to ANBU. It was incredibly irritating to sit in this silence. But Itachi was to afraid he would set Sasuke off if he talked.

Sasuke could sense the uneasiness in the air. It was eating at him. He had to make it stop.

"Sorry." That was all it took to break the silence. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Itachi s shocked expression. It was obvious he wasn t expecting an apology.

"For what?"

"For saying I hate you and that I wish you would die." (I m lying. I m fibbing. I m making this up.)

"Oh. Don t worry about it. You were a little upset. I don t blame you. I was being a little way to nosy."

Sasuke looked at Itachi. For some reason he wished the silence would come back.

"You don t have to be sorry. You re my brother. You re supposed to be nosy. Its like programmed into your system."

Itachi chuckled and Sasuke felt forced to join him.

"Very true. But I am sorry. And speaking of being nosy what are you going to do at ANBU?"

"I m gonna do what I m supposed to do. Class work and stuff."

"That s it?"

"What else is there?"

"Sasuke, you are going to be living with a whole heap of high school kids. Trust me there will be plenty of things to do."

"Well I guess whatever comes my way, Ill deal with."

There was a few minutes of sweet silence. But Itachi ruined it.

"So are you gonna talk to that blonde kid with the blue eyes?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You can say his name. And No. Probably not. Like I said. Whatever comes, Ill deal."

"You know. If you need to talk to anyone, other than your friends. You can call me."

"I know thanks."

They pulled into the runway of the ANBU parking lot.

"Whoa. There are a lot of kids here." Sasuke stared out the window. He did recognize some of them. He got out and grabbed his bags out of the trunk. He walked up to the window again and looked at Itachi.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you and stuff."

Itachi smiled.

"I love you too!"

"Ok. Bye."

Sasuke turned and walked away quickly. He was afraid if he stayed longer Itachi might become hysterical.

He walked through the yard. It was easy to see who the freshman were. They all had their bags and an extreme look of confusion. He walked into the main building and saw a set up of freshman advisors. He recognized one of them as that kid from the diner. He was pretty sure that kid wouldn t remember him. He walked to the second table to were a kid with a huge grin and a soup bowl hair cut was. His name tag said Rock Lee. The guy looked up at him and his smile grew even more as he shot up from his seat.

"Hello there! I am Rock Lee. I am a third year freshman advisor, as are my friends here along this line of tables. So what is you name?"

"Uh Sasuke Uchiha." (Oh god. He s a total crack head.)  
The crack head flipped through a few papers and then smile AGAIN.

"Ah, Sasuke Uchiha, here you are. You are in room 309. And your roommate is Shikamaru Nara. He has also attended Konaha Junior High. Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He s a close friend actually."

"That s great!"

Sasuke picked up the slip that Lee handed him and walked away, making sure hw wouldn t look back.

Naruto-

"Excuse me Excuse me."

Naruto was trying to get someone s attention. Anyone really. He was lost in the huge campus of ANBU. He looked around again. He couldn t even see the main building anymore.

(Oh screw it.)

He walked over to a bench and sat down and stared at all the other freshman who were completely terrified. He had been sitting for a few minutes before his pocket started vibrating. He pulled his phone out and noticed the caller ID said GAARA. He flipped it open.

"Hey Gaara!"

"Hey Blondie. Were are you?"

"I m not sure."

"I told you to wait for me in the main building."

"Well you weren t there when I got here. And I felt stupid just standing there."

"Well I bet you feel even more stupid now that you re lost."

"Shut up"

"Tell me what you see."

"OK I see people. Lots of people."

"What else do you see? Are there any signs any were?" Naruto looked around.

"Yeah. There s one on the gate. All it says is B6."

"I know were you are. Stay there and I ll come get you."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Naruto waited about ten minutes before he heard someone yell his name. He turned around and saw Kiba running in front of Gaara.

"Kiba! I didn t know you were here yet."

Gaara stood beside Kiba.

"I found him over by the third hall. He looked scared as shit. All the freshman do."

Kiba turned to Gaara.

"Can you blame them. This place is huge! Just turning around is scary."

"Whatever you say drama queen." Gaara turned his attention to Naruto. "Did you at least get your room number?"

Naruto just nodded and handed him a slip he had received in the main building.

"Ok. So you re in 376."

"Hey that s my room number!" Kiba smiled.

"So we re roommates?" Naruto looked at Kiba and then to Gaara.

"Yep."

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other then simultaneously started freaking out.

"Ok. Ok. God. You two are so..."

"So what?" Naruto looked at Gaara.

"So freshman like."

Naruto and Kiba rolled their eyes.

Kiba crossed his arms. "Fine then Mr. Advisor. Just take us to our room."

"Fine come-on."

Gaara grabbed Naruto s bags-Awww-and started walking.

"Kiba were are your bags." Naruto asked.

"In the room."

"You already been to the room?"

"No. There was this really hot guy and, I don t know, I guess he thought I was hot too. He took my bags to my room for me."

Gaara turned his head back to Kiba.

"You shouldn t do shit like that dumbass. That guy could have stolen you stuff for all you know."

"I don t think he did."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I offered him a blow job. Come on. If Naruto offered you a blow job would you steel his stuff?"

Gaara turned away and mumbled a no under his breath. Naruto and Kiba snickered behind him.

When they got to the room they walked in. Kiba immediately saw his bags next to the bed.

"See. I told you he wouldn t take them."

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Ok. I m gonna go to the administration building and pick up your stuff. Kiba. Do you still need your stuff too, or is your GUY getting them for you."

"I still need mine."

"OK. Neither of you can leave. I don t want to have to call the search dogs for you."

Gaara left. Kiba waited until he was gone before he ripped open his bags and dumped them all over the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked.  
"Sometimes that block head boyfriend of yours can be smart. I m making sure none of my stuff has been stolen."

Kiba stared at the mess then kicked it into a pile.

"Ok. Its all there. Lets go walk around."

"No. I don t want to get lost again."

"We wont get lost we ll stay really close to the dorm."

"Eh, Ok."

They walked out of the dorm room and went down the hall. It was surprisingly empty for orientation.(Well duh. No one could find his place.). When they got outside they just sat on a bench. The crowd was to intimidating right now.

Kiba looked at Naruto. He was staring at someone. Kiba waved his hand in Naruto s face.

"Hellooooo. Anyone home?"

Naruto snapped out of it but still kept his eyes on someone.

"Who is that guy. He looks really familiar."

"What guy?"

"Right there."

Naruto pointed to a tall-very sexy-smiley dude with black hair.

"No way." Kiba s eyes widened.

Naruto stared at Kiba.

"What?"

"That s the guy from the bar. The one who tried to... you know."

Naruto stared at the guy again.

"The one who tried to fuck me?"

oh no! whats gonna happen next?


	9. Filler 2 Phone Call

-Its directly continued from chapter 8-

Kiba looked at Naruto and saw he was mentally freaking out. "Well maybe its not him. He just looks a lot like him." Kiba said.

"That's him, that has to be him." Naruto whispered. "Well, maybe he doesn t remember you." Kiba replied. "How could he not? Do you have any idea what he was trying to do? You don t forget shit like that. Whether your drunk or not!" Gaara walked up behind them with two folders in his hands.

"Hey. You'll get your books on Wednesday when you go to your classes. "Ok? Hello?" The two were still staring across the court yard. Gaara looked over and noticed Sai. "You know him or something?" The two flashed glances at each other then to Gaara. Naruto smiled nervously.  
"N-no. Uh-uh, never seen him before in my entire life. Have you Kiba?" He glanced over. "Nope Never." Gaara cocked an eyebrow. "Ok. How do you know him?" Naruto said it almost to fast to understand. "Yeah. Are you his friend?" Kiba asked.

"Sai? Kind of. He's a senior. He's in charge of almost everything. Very powerful person here at ANBU. You wouldn t want to get on his bad side." For some reason Naruto couldn't help his eyes stop watering. Gaara noticed.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Kiba quickly nudged Naruto's foot. "Nothing." When Naruto looked at Kiba he pointed behind Gaara. Sai was coming.

"Gaara! Hey. I got the information for the party tonight." Gaara took a piece of paper from Sai. "Thanks man." Naruto shuddered when Sai looked at him. He stared right at him. Kiba noticed it, but didn t know what to do. He knew Naruto was probably ready scream.  
Sai continued to stare at Naruto then he smiled even more creepier than before.

"Oh hey." Gaara looked over at Kiba and Naruto. "This is Kiba and this is Naruto." Sai reached out and shook Kiba's hand. He looked at Naruto. Naruto hesitated to shake his hand. Naruto wanted to puke on this guy. He was squeezing his hand to hard, so he pulled away. The Sai looked at him again. "Its very nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy it here at ANBU." He turned to Gaara. "I'll see ya there right?" He smiled slightly. "Yep." He smiled AGAIN and walked away.

Gaara was going to say something but stopped when he saw Naruto. "Hey you ok? You look like you're shaking." Naruto got up and walked away quickly back to his dorm. "I'm Fine." Kiba began to folow but Gaara stopped him. "What's his deal?" Kiba's eyes widened. "Uh... You know, I'm not quite sure. I'll go find out." Gaara grabbed his wrist. "Wait. There's a party tonight at 8 in the center park for all the students. You two should come." Kiba laughed nervousley. "Yeah we'll be there." Kiba ran into the building and Gaara rolled his eyes.

-In the room-

Kiba opened the door. Naruto was pacing back and forth with tears running down his face. He looked at Kiba.

"Did you see that? He was mocking me. He looked right at me. I told you! He remembers! There's no way in hell he doesn't. And what was that, that 'Oh Hey' thing he did? Huh? He was mocking me! He was mocking me in front of Gaara. I felt so stupid! I wanted to punch him. I had half a mind to puke on him too. But no. Stupid me just sat there and stared at him." Naruto leaned against the wall then slid down and rested his forehead on his knees. He started to cry even harder.

Kiba walked over and sat down right in front of him. "Dude, you don't know how bad this is. For all you know this whole thing could be absolutely nothing, Maybe he does remember you, maybe he doesn t. It doesn t matter. Maybe he was just messing with you. Its not like you re going to see him again. Well you might. But this is a huge school and plus he's a senior. A busy senior from the looks of it. Its not like he s going to make time just to mess with you. Maybe he wants to just forget about it. But felt like being an ass for a second."

Naruto looked up at Kiba. "Maybe you're right." Naruto wiped his tears on his sleeve. He smiled and Kiba stood up then helped Naruto to his feet.

"Ok lets get positive! Firs of all he was drunk that night. Like you said Kiba, he was probably just joking around a second ago. Maybe that's his way of saying sorry. Besides everything that happened that night is totally water under the bridge. There really weren't any severe consequences from what happened. Worst thing that happened is that Sasuke hates me. Honestly maybe it was for the best. I mean he is super oober smart and talented. Him being friends with me was just holding him back. And Sai. He seems like a nice guy. And he's a friend of Gaara's. It s all good. There s nothing to worry about. Its all Nothing, Nothing, Nothing.

With Sasuke

NOTE====Ok Yeah Shikamaru is here now Yay .OK they are already settled and everything. Its like 7 o clock now .In Naru s part it was like between 12 and 3 o clock.

"Sasuke, you going to that party?" Shikamaru asked. "I guess so. Hey do you have Sakura's number?" Sasuke looked up at him. "Yeah why?"

"I want to call her, dumb ass." Shikamaru pulled his phone from his back pocket and went through his contacts. When he found Sakura s number. He tossed it to Sasuke. "Thanks." Sasuke pressed the call button.

RIIIIING RIIIIIING

"Hello?" He heard her voice.

"Hey Sakura."

" Sasuke? Wow. Didn't think I'd ever hear from you again. What's up?"

" I need your help."

"With what?"

"Talking to Naruto."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Look, I just need to know what to say."

"Are you seriously asking me to help you talk to someone whom you've known since preschool?"

"I need to know exactly how to apologize to him."

"Ok. You go up to him..."

"U-huh."

"And you say..."

"What?"

"Sorry."

"Ughh! One plain sorry wont work for this situation. It's bad."

"Dude. I've known you and Naruto since the third grade. There has never been any problem between you two that couldn't be solved by a simple PLAIN sorry."

"Well we're not little kids any more."

"Maybe you don't even need to say sorry. Just talking can help things a lot. Have you even talked to him since that night?"

"No... Well I left a message on his machine But that's it. I said a lot of bad things. I'm not exactly clear on what I said but I do know that it was really bad."

"The easiest way to get on someone good side is just talk to them. So go talk to him."

"But-"

"Talk talk talk talk talk..."

I don't-"

"Talk talk talk talk."

"BYE!" Sasuke hung up the phone. He thought it over. It really did seem like the most easiest thing to do. But he couldn t talk to him now. He needed to mentally prepare himself. He knew Naruto was here. He knew Naruto well enough to know he would be at the party tonight. He had an hour. He could be ready by then.

Sorry its so short. This is just a filler for chapter 10... Trust me Chapter 10 Is going to blow your mind! I'm serious.

-KJ


	10. Make It Better

Special thanks to **yaoiFangirl293**!((From DeviantART)) Also she has a VERY good story called _**The Boy College **_. I really like it. So ANYONE who hasn't read it yet go check it out!

_P.S. at the END I'll tell you exactly what her idea was, I CANT do it now. I don t WANT to give anything away XD -KJ''_

**_Naru's part_-its like 7:30 pm(a half hour until the party)**

"So what should I wear?" Kiba asked looking through his pile of clothes.

"Wear what you have on." Naruto replied. He was laying on his bed with a VERY uninterested look on his face. Kiba walked over beside him and looked him in the eye.

"What the fuck got into you?"

"What?"

"You were all happy and shit a few hours ago. What's up?"

" Nothing." Naruto rolled over and stood up on the opposite side of the bed. "I'm just a little tired."

"Well you better not be too tired to party." Kiba walked back over to his pile. Naruto walked to the bathroom on the left side of the room. He closed the door and turned on the faucet. He stared at himself in the mirror.

_'I shouldn't be feeling like this. Its only a party. A party at a new school with an ex-best friend who totally hates me and a guy who tried to rape me and got my ex-best friend put in jail for a night. Yeah I'm just over reacting. Its nothing. It really is Nothing. Nothing Nothing Nothing.'_

"Naruto!" Kiba knocked on the door. "Can I get in there for a sec? I need to fix my hair."

"Uh yeah." Naruto turned off the faucet. He opened the door and pretended to wipe his hands. "Thanks." Kiba moved past him.

Naruto walked over to one of his bags and opened the side pouch. He pulled out Sasuke's key chain that he had gotten form that weird red muscle shirt bar tender. He looked over the saying on the tag. _**'I WAS CONCEIVED BY DRUNK PEOPLE.'**_ He turned it over and looked at the picture of him and Sasuke. They looked so happy. They always were when they were together. He remembered all the fun stuff they used to do together. How they used to go to the park and climb trees. How they used to play in Sasuke's club house whenever it rained. It was all perfect. But there was bad stuff too. Sasuke had a few problems. Naruto remembers how Sasuke used to hurt himself. It hurt him too. Every time he saw Sasuke like that he cried. He was always afraid of loosing Sasuke.

_'I wanted him. I wanted to be more than friends. We could have been happy together. There wouldn't be any problems. It would be perfect. There s no chance for that now. Its all over. We re at the end. Nothing can fix this. We re broken. Its my fault. I ruined everything. I was the stupid one. I knew I shouldn t have done anything other that talk with Sai that night. But I was mad.'_

"You ready?" Kiba came out of the bathroom.

"We have fifteen minutes before they even open the party to students." Naruto huffed. He slipped the key-chain into his pocket.

"Are you even going to do anything while we re there?" Kiba asked sitting on his bed.

"I'll probably just stand in a corner and let the crowd consume me." Naruto walked over to his bed. "Its not like there's anything else."

"What do you mean? You can get smashed and blow off some steam."

"I don't want to get smashed."

"Why?"

"Uh, hello. Have you not been present for the last month? Every time I get drunk something bad happens."

"Come on. Nothing bad will happen. You have to have fun."

" Fine. I'll get drunk. I'll socialize with all the scary strangers and what not. But if anything bad happens its on your shoulders."

"Yeah, yeah. But like I said. Nothing bad is going to happen."

**Sasu's part -**

"Hey Shikamaru." Sasuke yelled to the bathroom.

"What?" He replied through the bathroom door.

"I'm gonna head down to the party."

"Ok. I'll be there in like an hour or something."

"An hour?"

"Yeah, there's always a rushing crowd within the first hour of a party. Very troublesome."

"Yeah. ok. See ya."

* * *

Sasuke walked through the court yards. It was dark and kind of creepy. He kept thinking about how he was going to do this. How was he going to talk to Naruto. What he was going to say. The possibilities of outcomes were endless. When Sasuke was close to the party he knew it instantly. He could hear the music. He saw the multi-colored lights hung in the trees above the park. As he was walking closer he froze. His eyes swayed to the two people at the gate. He recognized both of them. The one was that guy from the diner. With the eye liner. The one with a glare almost as sinister as Sasuke. The other was **_him_**. The guy from the bar who tried to hurt Naruto. They were talking to each other. Sasuke uncontrollably started to shake and grind his teeth. More than anything he wanted to go up and strangle him, but Sai had walked away to soon. Sasuke waited a few moments to collect himself. He was going to go up there but stopped when he saw Naruto and Kiba walk up there and stat talking to that other guy. He didn t think anything of it until Kiba went inside and Naruto stayed behind.

_'Why didn t he go with Kiba? Does he know that bastard or something?'_

He was horrified when he saw Naruto kiss him and go inside. Now he wanted to strangle him too.

_'What was that? I cant do this now. If that's his boyfriend then that means he doesn't need me anymore. I should go back. No, no. Stay. I need to stay. Those two guys are nothing. But Naruto... Naruto is something... When did that happen?'_

"A long time ago." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he walked towards the gate. He walked right passed that red headed kid, not even giving him a glare. He stood in front for a while. Then roamed around until he found a place to get a drink. Fortunately this party was un-chaperoned. So that means Vodka and orange juice is on the menu. After he got his drink he walked around more then he sat on a bench on the outside of the crowd. After a while he sees that Sai guy. Sasuke stares at him, he then notices that Sai was also staring at someone. Sasuke used his eyes to follow Sai's gaze. When he did he found Naruto sitting on a bench across the crowd. He looked back and forth between the two to make sure Sai really was looking at Naruto.

_'What's up with that?'_

**Naru's part-**

Naruto looked around at all the people. He felt stupid again. Just sitting here alone. But Kiba should be coming. Before Kiba went in he said he would grab him a drink and meet up with him. He continued to stare off in the distance. Not really looking at anything. His vision was interrupted when a large cup was waved in his face. He looked up to see Kiba smiling.

"Here." Kiba sat down beside Naruto.

Naruto took a drink. "Ugh! What is this?"

"Vodka and orange juice."

"Oh..." Naruto started gulping it down.

"Whoa. Whoa. Slow down."

Naruto smiled. They both sat there looking off into the crowd. They both jumped when they heard someone yell "Hey! Inuzuka!" They both see a tall guy with brown hair coming up to them.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked cocking an eye brow.

"Uh that's the guy from this morning. The one who took my bags for me."

"Really? I-" Naruto was cut off when he recognized the guy. "Kankuro... Your Kiba's bag boy?" Kankuro looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Yep." He seemed like a cool guy. "So I just figured I try to get with him."

Kiba looked between the two, confused. "You know him?" He asked Naruto.

"Yeah. He's Gaara's older brother. He also works at the diner." Naruto said. Kankuro looked over at Kiba.

"So how bout it, Inuzuka? You haven t re-paid me for carrying your bags." Kiba stared at Kankuro, took a drink of his V-OJ, then laughed.

"I wasn't seriously going to do that. I barely know you. I didn't even know your name until Naruto said it. I'm not some whore."

"Oh." Kankuro looked disapointed for only a second before smiling again. This time with a blush. "Well do you want to at least dance with me? We can get to know each other. No strings attached." Kiba glanced over to Naruto waiting for an approval. Just something friends do.

"Go Kiba. Make your move." Naruto said quoting Kiba from when he first pushed him to go talk to Gaara. Kiba and Kankuro left smiling at each other. Naruto stared wondering if he and Gaara looked like that at all. For some reason he wondered if he and Sasuke could have looked like that.

_'What am I saying. Sasuke's not even gay. Even if we were on good terms we wouldn't be more than friends.'_

Naruto sits back on the bench and, once again, stairs off into the crowd. He took a drink. He almost spit it out when his eyes met Sai's. He had that icky feeling again after he saw him smirk. He casually looked around trying to find someone else who Sai could be looking at. Naruto panicked when he saw Sai heading straight for him.

_'Shit! He's coming this way. He's coming for me. What should I do? I'm alone. I can't see Kiba. Where's Gaara? Leave. Just Leave! Were do I go? It doesn't matter. Just get out of here.'_

Naruto shot up and went around the crowd ducking down behind all the people he could. He made it to the side gate and pushed it open. The creak in the gate was loud enough to wake the dead. He hoped that wasn't enough to give away his position. He ran across the yard into a building. Once inside he had absolutely no idea were he was. He panicked thinking the devil himself was chasing him. Naruto ran into a random classroom and closed the door.

**Sai's part-**

Sai stared at Naruto. That was his goal tonight. To get back at that whore. That stupid blonde slut messed with his head at that bar.

_'I should fuck with his head too. He wanted it. He kept asking for it. As soon as I started giving it to him he was all _"No. Stop."_ Tease. Then that fuck face... what the fuck was his name? It doesn t matter. He beat the shit out of me. Then it was all fucked when I had to explain to my dad what happened. Then he beat the shit out of me too. Busted my lip up. I was ugly for almost a week. All because of that slut He's even got one of my advisors under a spell. Poor Gaara I'd bet anything that the next time they fuck, that blonde whore will accuse him of rape.'_

Sai watched Naruto. He noticed how he kept scanning the crowd. He was probably probing for his next victim. He saw that brown hair kid walk up to Naruto and give him a drink. Probably the specialty of the night. Orange Juice and Vodka. He grimaced as he saw Naruto start chugging at the liquid. That was probably how he did it. Every time he captured a victim he would always be drunk. That way its easier for it to seem like he was being taken advantage of yeah that's all part of his plans.

Sai was ready to make his move. Naruto was alone again. That other kid left with Gaara's older brother. He started walking towards Naruto. When their eyes met he couldn't help but smirk. He was ready to tear the whore apart.

_'Wait. Where'd he go? Pft! He's scared? Why'd he leave?'_

Sai snapped around when he heard a screech. It was almost silent do to the music. But it was familiar.

_'The side gate. He's running away.'_

Sai walked through all the people. When he got to the gate he could see Naruto running across the yard. He went through the gate keeping his eye on Naruto. He started to run then slowed his pace when he saw him go into West Building.

_'There's only one room in that entire building that's unlocked.'_

**Sasu's part-**

_'I didn't see were they went. Sai followed Naruto somewhere. Were are they... Were are they?'_

Sasuke was looking all around the campus. He saw Naruto leave through the side gate. Then he saw Sai follow him. Other than that, he saw squat.

_'Think Sasuke. Think. You know Naruto. Where would he go if he was freaking out?'_

Sasuke turned around and scanned the building. There were big gold letters on a sign : West Building. He looked around again. That was the closest building.

_'Naruto would go to the closest place to get away.'_

**Naru's part-**

_'He won't come in here. He didn't see were I went. It's ok. I'll just call Kiba he'll come get me.'_

Naruto pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and immediately the screen went black. He hit a button. A notification came on that said: **!DEAD BATTERY!**

_'Ok dead battery how convenient. Now what? I could just stay here for a little while longer. Then go back and find Gaara or Kiba. Yeah, Nothing bad is supposed to happen. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.'_

"Hey there, Naruto." Naruto s eyes widened. That voice sent chills up his spine. He looked across the room. It was too dark to see his face, but he knew it was Sai.

"Aren't you gonna say hi back?" Sai chuckled. He closed the door and locked it. Naruto couldn't move.

_'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck what do I do? Fuck the positive Nothing Nothing Nothing shit. This is bad. Something bad is going to happen I'm scared. I need someone... I need Sasuke.'_

"Come on Naruto. Don't just stand there. You're kinda starting to hurt my feelings. Why wont you talk to me? Hmmm Oh! I know. You don't remember me? Is that it?" Sai smirked. Naruto couldn't even get words out. His throat was tight and dry.

_'Of course I remember you how could I forget.'_

"No no." Sai walked a little closer to Naruto. "That cant be it. You remember me. The way you acted earlier when Gaara introduced us, the way you re acting now... I'm pretty sure you remember me." Sai walked closer.

"Get Away From Me!" Naruto screamed. Tears started falling from his eyes.

"Oh. So you do talk. Come on. Talk some more." Sai smirk grew to have an essance of evil.

_'I m getting to him.'_ Sai thought. _'This is gonna fuck with him just like my dad fucked with me. I'm taking him down to were I am. Its his fault my dad hates me.'_

Naruto looked at the window for a split second. He saw Sasuke. Without thinking he started slamming on the window. Sasuke looked at the window.

"No way!" Sai said, grabbing Naruto and slamming him against the wall. "No one's coming to save you."

"Please! Please let me go!" Naruto screamed. They both jumped when someone started banging on the door.

"Naruto! Are you in there?" It was Sasuke.

"SASU-" Sai covered Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto! The doors locked!" Naruto bit Sai's hand causing him to let go.

"Sasuke help!"Sai covered his mouth again with more force. "Shut up you fucking slut!"

_'Fuck! The damned door is locked! He's in there. He's in trouble. Fuck I need to get help. I need to find Kiba.' _Sasuke took off back to the party.

**Sai and Naru's part-**

Sai looked out the window, continuing to hold Naruto against the wall. He saw Sasuke running back towards the party.

"Heh. Looks like your little hero left you." Sai released Naruto. He fell to the floor gasping for air, He couldn t breath with Sai's hand over his mouth like that. "He doesn't care about you apparently." Naruto fell to the ground.

_'Sasuke... Sasuke? Were is Sasuke? The club house? No... its not raining... of course he's not there.'_ **((**Naruto is having a mental breakdown right now... just so you know.**))**

_'I'm not quite satisfied yet.' Sai sneered in his head. 'He looks pretty freaked... out but I want him to suffer.' _Sai bent down and reached for Naruto.

"NO!" Naruto smacked his hand away. "Leave me alone! Go away! Leave! Leave!"

"I want you to pay for what you did to me." Sai spoke calmly.

"No! You tried to hurt me! You were gonna hurt me! I did nothing wr-" Naruto's words were halted by Sai grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Stop!" Naruto turned his face away.

"Look at me!" Sai pulled Naruto's face towards him. "You fucked everything up. You made my dad hate me."

"I didn't do anything to you! You did it! You! You! You!"

SMACK!

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden shock of pain. "Shut the fuck up!" Sai lowered his hand. Naruto started crying even harder.

"Please leave me alone... I didn't do it!"

"Do you really believe that?" Sai grimaced. "Well maybe it wasn't your fault. Your little friend was the one who fucked me up. Maybe I should go deal with him instead of you." Sai started to walk away.

"No!" Naruto grabbed at Sai s leg. "P-please d-don't hurt S-Sasuke." Naruto choked between sobs.

"Hurt him?" Sai shook the blonde from his leg. "He wont be in pain. I heard if you do it just right... when you slice someone throat... they don't even feel it." Sai chuckled.

_'Sasuke... Sasuke... What did I do? what? Just kill him... get rid of Sai... KILL HIM!' _Naruto shot up and punched Sai in the face. _'I cant kill him. Yes you can... no, no... Someone has to.'_

When Sai hit the floor, Naruto made a break for the door. He looked back to see the raven picking himself up and glaring. The blonde unlocked the door, and ran out of the building. He dashed across the court yard, he didn't feel like he was running fast enough to escape. He could hear Sai getting closer, and closer. He was almost at the gate.

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed as he was slammed to the ground. Sai had him pinned.

"You are not getting away! You need to suffer!" Naruto stared at Sai.

_'Suffer? why? I did do something. I did something really bad. That's why all this is happening. But what?'_

"Please Sai..." Naruto's voice was hopelessly pleading. "Stop... I'm sorry." Sai looked back into Naruto's eyes. They seemed almost childish.

'He's sorry? Sorry? I hate this bitch. I need to take this further.' Naruto saw Sai pull out a small knife from his pocket. His mind snapped back to reality only to sart freaking out. He despratley tried to break free from Sai's grip.

"What are you doing?" Naruto wailed. "NO! Don t!" Sai smirked and brought the knife closer.

**Sasu's part-**

Sasuke shoved past all the people. He had spotted Kiba talking to that red headed guy while he was running back here.

"Kiba! Kiba!" Kiba looked at him then gave him a shocked expression.

"Sasuke? Dude, what the fucks with you?"

"It's Naruto!"

"What the fuck happened?" Kiba looked more concerned than ever.

"That guy! That guy from the bar. He had Naruto in a room. He... He needs help!"

"Dude, are you on something?" Gaara was confused.

"Its Sai!" Kiba dropped his drink and stared at Gaara. "That's who he's talking about!"

**Naru's part.-**

Naruto kneed Sai in the groin. Sai dropped the knife and released his hold on the blonde. Naruto shoved him off and took off for the gates.

_'Get there. Don t look back. Don t stop.'_

When Naruto got close enough he could see Gaara and Kiba. Then he saw Sasuke walk up there too.

"Guys! Guys! I m here!" He yelled. He pleaded in his mind. _'Please help me.' _He pushed through the crowd and got to them.

"Naruto! What the hell happened?" Gaara yelled. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"He... He was gonna..." Naruto spoke through frantic breaths.

"What?" Sasuke caught Naruto's eye. "Naruto, what was he gonna do?" Naruto smiled lightly. 'Sasuke... Sasuke's here.'

"NARUTO!" Naruto snapped around. Sai was storming through the crowd. Gaara held Sai back before he could get near Naruto.

"What the fuck did you do to him, Sai?"

"I want to kill him! Let me tear that fucking whore apart!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Gaara looked at Naruto as if waiting for him to give the answer.

"Go ahead you fucking tease! Tell him what you did. And don't tell him you didn't do anything. You know what you did! You know what you did!" Sai yelled like a mad man.

Naruto backed up a little. Unknowingly, he caught the speaker's cords. The entire feild went quiet. Everyone's attention was on them now.

"Fine you slut, I'll tell him!" Sai spat to the public. "That piece of trash begged me to fuck him. Then when I tried. He refused. Then That other piece of shit there," Sai pointed to Sasuke." beat the shit out of me! The WHORE didn't even tell him to stop! My dad had to come pick me up. And he beat the fuck out of me too." Sai started crying. "My dad said I'm trash. I'm a disgrace. If it wasn't for that whore right there, everything would be fine. Do you here that everyone?" He adressed the crowd. "Naruto Uzumaki is a disgusting whore who cant be trusted!" Naruto looked around at all the people staring at him.

'Just run.' His mind told him. Naruto took off through the main gate.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"I'll take care of him." Sasuke took off after him.

**In Naru's room-**

Sasuke found Naruto on the floor crying. He walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Naruto?" Naruto, in a flash, wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I ruined everything. I hurt everyone. I-"

"Shhhh, you didn't do anything bad."

"Sasuke don't leave me."

"I wont." Naruto turned his body completely to Sasuke. They stared at each other.

"Sasuke. You know I really wanted to talk to you. I just didn t know how." Naruto leaned down on Sasuke. For some reason it was the best feeling ever, being with Sasuke. "Sasuke I need to sleep."

"Then sleep."

"But I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I have your key-chain." Naruto untangled his arm from Sasuke and reached into his pocket pulling out the key chain.

"Heh. I almost forgot about this thing. It was my good luck charm. Last time I had it was-"

"At the bar that night. The bar tender found it outside... Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry for everything."

"Me too. Really."

"Sasuke? Do you remember the first time we played together in the club house?" Sasuke couldn t help but smile.

"Yeah."

"That was the day I fell in love with you."

"W-what?" Sasuke looked down at Naruto, only to see the blonde fast asleep.

Sasuke watched Naruto sleep for another two hours before he left. Before he did, he wrote a note to Naruto and put on his dresser under his key chain.

* * *

"Naruto!" Kiba shook Naruto awake.

"What?" Naruto tried to focus on a frantic Kiba.

"Sasuke killed Sai!" Kiba was hysterical. Naruto was not really sure if what he heard was real. He was still half asleep.

"What did you say?"

"Sasuke murdered Sai!" Kiba was freaking. "There's a whole fucking investigation squad over in the East dorms." Naruto ran to the door.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"No! We cant leave the room. Everyone's on lock down right now." Naruto started to cry. He looked up and noticed Sasuke's key chain. He stood up and went to his dresser. There was a note.

_**Naruto, I m gonna make everything better.**_  
_**Oh, Just One More Thing, I m totally in love with you.**_  
_**-Sasuke.**_

_**THE END**_

Thank you yaoiFangirl293!

Her exact idea was the whole fight where Gaara and Kiba and Sasuke and Sai and Naruto were all together, and how everyone hears what they are saying, and how Sasuke goes to comfort t Naruto.  
Thank You!

_**THERE WILL BE A SECOND PART TO THIS STORY:::: "LOCK DOWN"::::**_


	11. LOCK DOWN info

If you want to read Lock Down all the chapters are up on DeviantART.

Link on profile page. 


End file.
